Thwarted Hearts
by Alexandra of May
Summary: AU Princess Emma and Killian Jones grew up together. Until one day, he leaves on the Jewel of the Realm and never comes back. (Written alongside with CaptainHookSparrow.)
1. Chapter 1

_I hope everyone enjoys this alternate universe fanfic as much as me and my rp partner (CaptainHookSparrow) enjoyed writing it. _

**Chapter 1 – Once Upon A Time**

It was a sunny, warm day as she watched the waves, her green eyes staring straight ahead as she waits for the Jewel of the Realm. The Naval ship was to arrive a few hours after lunch and the almost eighteen year old princess looked impatient and somewhat nervous as she bit her lip seeing the outline of the ship she knew so well appearing on the horizon.

However, she was not the only one waiting for the grandest ship of the Royal Navy. A young man, a few years older than her, waited patiently too. The Jewel was to bring his older brother Liam, the youngest Captain ever.

But waiting was boring, so when Killian saw Emma approaching the docks, he jumped off the barrel he was sitting on and approached her with a smile.

"Hello, Princess." Killian started, knowing perfectly well she hated to be called like that.

Closing her eyes in annoyance, Emma huffed. She knew who that low, playful voice belonged to. Killian Jones. The arse. He always found ways to annoy and tease her, like she was some kind of game. She always saw the amused expression on his face, even when she retorted back. And calling her Princess was one of his favourite ways.

"Jones." Emma not even attempted a smile, when she glanced at him.

Killian offered her a bow and a wink. "Waiting for my brother as well?" He asked as he took a place on her side, looking at the ship approaching. "Be careful. I might get jealous."

Emma whiplashed her face towards him, glaring. "Jealous? Why would /you/ be jealous?"

Without answering, Killian shrugged, slightly amused by her reaction. "Look. One more hour and they're here."

"You can tell that by looking at the distance?" Emma raised her brows, surprised.

"Aye. You forgot I'm a sailor, Your Highness?" He glanced at her, his cocky way showing up since he was considered one of the best sailors alongside with his brother. "Next time it sets sail, I'll be going too."

Since he wasn't looking, he didn't see Emma's smile falter at the mention of his impending first great mission. And since there was too much silence, he continued. "What do you think are the news my brother brings?"

"I hope good news." A voice says from below, near the splashing water.

Startled by the sudden appearance, Killian looked down to the water where a mermaid was looking for something on a small purse. Finally, she puts what it looked to be a bracelet. Quickly she gets out of the water as human legs magically appear and a beautiful baby blue dress is put upon her almost bare body.

"Hey, Ariel. I was wondering when you'd get here." Emma smiled, hugging her best friend as the mermaid reached for them.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss Liam's arrival." Ariel let out softly, blushing at her own mention of the older Jones. Emma grinned, taking her friends hand.

Killian raised a brow, curious. "What are you ladies speaking of?"

"Nothing..." Emma eyes Ariel teasingly, both giggling as the red haired girl blushes even more, nudging the blonde one softly.

With a raised brow and boring look, Killian looked away from them, distancing himself from the girls giggle and chat.

An hour later, the Jewel of the Realm docked and Liam came down the gangplank with a bright smile. Both girls run for him, Emma letting Ariel hug him first.

"Someone missed me." Liam laughed as he hugged Ariel tight. Both exchange a few words in a soft whisper, before the ship's Captain looked to the other awaiting two. "Your Highness." He bows to Emma that curtsies him with a smile. "I hope all is fair and well with you." He took her hand and kissed the back.

"I bid well, sir. How was your journey?" Emma asked, slightly blushing.

"It was profitable, I believe. I will have a meeting with the King later."

"Yes. My father told me." She smiled, approaching Liam and hugged him. "Welcome home, Liam." She said to one of her oldest friends.

"Thank you, Emma." He hugged her back with a smile. Then, he looked at his younger brother and hugged him too, as they exchanged a few words between them aswell.

And as they do this, Ariel leans to Emma and whispers watching the brothers. "Aren't you suppose to get ready for a ball?"

"Don't remind me…" Emma rolled her eyes with an annoyed look.

"I can help. My father lets me stay up here for now." Ariel replied with a giggle, getting a smile out of Emma.

Though she was listening to her friend, Emma's green eyes were watching the Jones brothers as they talked. "How do you know when you're in love?" She suddenly asked to Ariel in a whispered tone.

The mermaid looked over to Liam and smiled. "I don't know… Maybe, when you can't wait to see them again, once you part ways for a while. Even if for an hour. Or when you smile as soon as you hear his voice, even before you see him… Why, Emma?"

The Princess cleared her throat. "Well… it's just… you're older and you seem to be in love already…"

"Liam is a great man. The best I know. He's gentle and strong. When we met, my father says I kept singing all the time."

In a second Emma beams, but immediately fades, sighing. "My parents say I should fall in love soon and marry a prince, then become a Queen…"

"That is true… But…" Ariel nods and then whispers with a teasing smile. "Killian is no prince."

"Pardon?" For the second time that day, Emma whiplashed, looking at Ariel.

The mermaid just winks as she sees the Jones brothers approach them.

"Here, they are. Whispering again, brother." Killian grumbles to Liam, gaining narrowed eyes from Emma. He chuckled. "Me and Liam are going somewhere else. See you ladies, later." He winked at both and starts to go ahead, letting his brother say goodbye to Ariel.

"He's so full of himself…" Emma mutters, seeing him disappear.

Liam chuckled. "Is like you didn't grew up with him, Emma. You should know him better."

"Oh, trust me. I do." She rolled her eyes, seeing Liam and Ariel exchanging a knowing look.

"I think you should go get ready for a ball, Your Highness." He took Emma's hand and kissed the back as well as Ariel's. "Ladies." Liam bowed and went to find his brother.

As both princesses see Liam disappear into the village and they start on the path back to the castle, Emma gives a deep sigh of annoyance. "What's so big about this ball anyway? It's only my birthday…"

"I don't know. But it's your eighteened birthday and that's always a good age to celebrate." Ariel smiled. "And I'm here to help you go through it. I know how much you hate balls." She looped her arm around Emma's arm knowing her friend well.

And Emma, like Ariel was expecting, huffed. "You better come with me. I don't want to get stuck with prissy girls. Or worse… Kid Brother Jones." She end up smirking, thinking of Killian.

"Does he know you call him that?" Ariel glanced at Emma.

"Of course not. But he calls me Princess, so now we're even." She winked at her friend that end up giggling.

The rest of the day is spent choosing gowns and make ups, getting ready for the ball in the middle of conversations, giggles and unexpected thoughts.

**Ps: Reviews, pretty please? Me and CaptainHookSparrow would love to hear your opinion.**


	2. Chapter 2

_First of all, THANK YOU for all the follows and favourites and, of course the reviews. Me and CaptainHookSparrow appreciate it. Now, enjoy the next chapter._

**Chapter 2 – First Kiss**

The ballroom was blooming with music while they watched as King David and Queen Snow White complimented their guests, slowly arriving at the ball for Princess Emma's eighteenth birthday. But spite all the acquaintance with the formal and everything surrounding the royal family, the Jones brothers were impatiently waiting. One knew why. But the other not.

Both had grown up in the castle after their parents had died and his father being best friend since childhood of the King, this one had took the brothers in. And he loved them like they were his own sons. Gave them the education they needed and they made a path of their own when they chose to follow his father steps, by choosing to be sailors in the Royal Navy.

Suddenly the trumpets were heard and the Princess arrived in a greyish silver ballgown, with feathers in her bracelets, her usual silver swan necklace and her hair lift high on a tight bun and her tiara. And she had never looked more beautiful for Killian.

"Would you like me to fetch a napkin for you, brother?" Liam teased as he watched his brother's reaction to when Emma appeared. And what he got was a nudge and a huff from his younger brother that sauntered away.

"Are you looking for someone, Emma?" Snow asked when her daughter approached followed by Ariel in a dark green, sparkly dress and a bright smile when she saw Liam.

Emma blushed a little and shook her head. "No, Mother. I was just looking around to see the guests." She replied softly, smiling at her mother and father.

"You look beautiful, Emma. Happy Birthday." David said, hugging his only daughter.

"Thank you, Father. Me and Ariel should compliment the guests, don't you think?"

"I believe so. Have a good time, girls." David nodded with a smile, as he took Snow's hand and walked way to greet more guests.

"I found the most two beautiful ladies in this room." Liam said as he approached them and bowed to them.

"Evening, Liam." Emma smiled to the Captain.

"Good evening, Your Highness. Happy Birthday."

"Thank you. How are you, Liam?"

"I am quite well. And you, Emma?"

"Unable to move, sir." Ariel giggled at her friend's reply, glancing at Emma that also giggled.

Liam joined with a chuckle, knowing Emma didn't enjoyed ballgowns. "And you, Ariel? You look beautiful."

"I am well, Liam." Ariel blushed, moving awkwardly since it was the first time they saw each other in these formal attires.

"May I have this dance, M'lady?" Liam hold his hand for Ariel with a soft smile.

Ariel nodded with another smile, following Liam to the middle of the ballroom where other couples were already dancing.

For a while, Emma watched them, feeling happy. But she started to feel awkward, not wanting to dance with anyone.

"Left alone, Princess?" Killian's voice was heard from behind her.

Rolling her eyes, Emma turned around. "Ariel and Liam needed some time alone. So, I don't…" She cut off as soon her green eyes landed on him and his attire.

"Like what you see, Princess?" Killian smirked, watching her reaction.

"… you're… You're an officer now?"

"Aye. Still didn't had the chance to wear my uniform. Thought this would be as good time as any."

Emma smiled a little and tried a small curtsy. "Well… Congratulations, Officer Jones."

"Thank you, Your Highness." He bowed his head, but his eyes never left hers, gaining a blush from her.

"My pleasure, sir."

"If I knew dressing like this would make you blush, Swan… I would have wore my brother's attire more often." He smirked softly, using the pet name that he know she enjoyed.

Biting her lip, Emma scolded herself silently. "Do you enjoy making me uneasy, Officer?"

"Very much, Princess." He gave her a playful wink. "But for now, I would enojoy to have the honor of the next dance." His tone a little more serious when he held his hand for her.

As a response, Emma smiled, taking his hand, following Killian to the dancefloor.

And she knew he could dance, but it amazed her on how gracefully he could lead her and making her forget they were in the middle of other couples and state guests for her birthday. Emma watched him, unable to believe that this was the same boy who constantly picked on her and always cheated during their fencing duels.

"Something on your mind, Emma?" Killian asked softly, noticing the silence they had fell in as they twirled at the sound of music.

It startled her the way she melted at the sound of his voice, using her name and not one of his usual pet names. "I'm concentrating on my steps." _Lame excuse_, she thought.

Killian nodded slowly, not believing, but enjoying the way she felt in his arms, even if it was for a brief time. But when the music ended, he knew something was wrong. Emma looked at her feet, like she was nercous. "Are you sure everything is okay, Emma?"

"Of course." Emma nodded, starting to walk away, but remembers to curtsy. "Officer Jones." And quickly leaves him afterwards.

Killian frowned, watching her go, not understanding her behavior.

However, Emma went to the balcony to catch her breath and slow her pounding heart.

"Here you are, Emma. Are you okay, honey?" Snow approached her daughter, smiling.

"I'm fine, Mother… when did Killian earn his title?" Emma turned to her mother.

"Killian? This morning, I believe… Your father summoned him. He's on the list to go on the next trip of the Jewel of the Realm." Snow said proudly, not noticing her daughter swallow.

"Yes, he had told me…" Emma forced her smile, feeling her heart sink. "That's wonderful news for him."

"Yes, it is. He couldn't be more excited." Snow smiled enjoying the cool air of the breeze. "When your father told him, he almost exploded of joy."

The princess smiled for him, her heart breaking, staring at the starlight night. "I am pleased that he is happy."

The Queen nodded softly, noticing something her daughter. "I know you two are friends. But it was his desire of joining the Navy, Emma, and follow his father and brother footsteps. He'll be back." Snow saw Emma nod as the reality of Killian finally leaving dawning on her. Unware of her daughter true thoughts, Snow caressed her shoulder. "C'mon, honey. Let's head back to the ball."

As both women enter, the guests started claping, singing the birthday song. But Emma, though smiling for the surprise, wasn't paying much attention. Her green eyes were searching the faces for the one she wanted. And when she found those bright blue eyes, singing aswell, Emma became slightly embarrassed, fixing her skirts and greeting some of the people that went to wish her happy birthday in person.

Minutes later, when the cake was cut and the room full of talk, music and dance, Killian catched Emma alone, near one of the many large windows that lead to balcony.

"Killian." Emma's voice came out softer than usual when addressing him.

"Your Highness." Killian took her hand, first looking around to see if anyone was watching them and gently pulls her away towards the gardens, decorated according with the occasion. "I still haven't got you a present." He said to her puzzled look.

Emma followed him, slightly excited to get away from the party but tried not to show it. Confusion was also something she was feeling. "You have no need to give me anything. I am happy that you were able to attend, Killian."

A bright smile tugged on his lips. Killian took her to a spot right in the middle of the big garden. The bushes were green and the roses bright red as they were blooming at the moonlight.

"My mother plants the most beautiful roses." Emma sighed happily, touching the petals on one of them.

"I know." Killian watched her softly, his breath caught on his throat when he saw her bright green eyes.

Hearing his almost whisper, Emma turned to him, forcing herself not to blush at the deep blue of his eyes. "Why did you bring me here, Officer?" A shy smile tugging on her lips.

"To give you, your gift, Princess." Taking a deep breath, Killian stepped closer, one of his hands cuppind her cheek, barely touching her. "There's only one thing I can give you."

Suddenly feeling her mouth dry, Emma's heart skipped a beat, knowing what was to come, as Ariel had once told her.

Trying not to scare her, Killian leaned forward slowly, mostly afraid of what her reaction would be and softly pressed his lips on hers. Both closed their eyes at the sensation and he smiled, when he felt her kissing him back.

Emma placed a hand on his chest as they kiss, thinking the ambience so romantic and perfect for her first kiss.

Not wanting to press any further, Killian pulled back, but not entirely, his eyes watching her carefully, smiling on her eyes still closed. "You alright, Princess?" He asked softly, his free hand on her waist, seeing her open her eyes.

"Yes, I am." Emma smiled softly, first looking to his lips and then back to his eyes, not even caring that he had called her Princess.

"Good." He pressed yet another kiss on her lips, enjoying Emma's soft lips on his.

Emma closed her eyes happily, sliding her arms around his neck carefully, kissing him back just as soft. She smiled into the kiss, feeling Killian's arms sliding around her waist gently, holding her like she was the most precious thing in all the realms. For her, it felt like it was a fairytale, kissing him like that. Like a princess finally meeting her prince and getting the happy ending she longed for. She wondered for a brief moment if this was what Ariel and Aurora meant about falling in love.

After long minutes, Killed pulled back, breathing heavy, leaning his forehead against hers. He watched her softly as she catch her breath.

"Th…thank you, Killian."

"You're welcome, Emma."

The princess looked into his eyes, her expression soft and different than it's always had been with Killian. But suddenly the moment is broken when Ariel's voice is heard and he pulls back from her.

"I believe you're needed, Swan." He squeezed her hand softly.

"Will you be returning to the party?" Emma blushed slightly.

"Aye." Footsteps are heard. "But you better go ahead first." As a reply, Emma surprised him by pressing with another, yet quick, kiss.

Reluctantly leaving the beautiful setting and man, Emma turned around to the path they had walked and saw Ariel at a distance.

"Here you are, Emma." Ariel sighed, seeing her friend approaching. "Everyone was… Did something happened?" The mermaid looked closely to the blonde princess.

Emma pursed her lips slightly, still tingling from Killian's 'gift'. "No. Of course not. Why?"

"You're… slightly flushed." Ariel raised a brow, seeing Emma walk ahead.

"Am I? Perhaps the birthday wishes…"

As the girls went back to the ballroom, Killian watched them from the dark, smiling, thinking how beautiful Emma was and how is heart kept beating as rapidly as it was minutes ago while kissing her, enjoying the warm feeling.

As the night went by, Killian and Emma never got the chance to meet or dance again, given the amount of guests that wanted her attention to talk or dance.

Though after her last dance, Emma was resisting the urge of leaving her own ball and return to her bedchambers, someone caught her wrist and with a wink as she looked at him, Killian lead her back to the dancefloor for one final dance.

"Couldn't let you leave without having a last dance, Princess." Those words making her blush, while looking into his eyes.

They dance all through the last song, without giving another word, only staring at each other. And when it finished, Killian made a bow and kissed the back of her hand. "Have a good night, Your Highness." He couldn't help but to tease a little, with his playful, low tone.

Emma blushed, feeling her heart soaring. "You as well, Officer. I do hope you enjoyed yourself."

A soft smirk tugged on his lips. "I did enjoyed myself. I hope you did… Emma."

Emma curtiesed him with a smile. "I did. And thank you for the… gift."

With a nod and a wink, Killian offered another bow and left the ballroom, not hearing Emma's last words. "Goodnight, Killian…"

**-Two Days Later- **

Riding her horse, Emma got to the beach, enjoying the scent and the beautiful sight. She tied her horse to a tree, going for a walk along the shore, her baby blue light dress, flowing with the wind. She started to sing some old song, which was something uncommon for her.

"Swan?"

Emma turned around to see Killian approaching and smiled, placing her hand around her back, shy all of the sudden. "Officer…"

"We're alone, /Princess/." Killian smirked a little, stopping a few steps from her.

"How many times have I asked you not to call me that?" Emma blushed.

"Too many to count." He countered with a wink, seeing her slowly approaching him. "How are you?"

"I am well, thank you. How are you?" Her voice was soft.

"I am well, aswell." The sailor's voice was almost a whisper, looking down at her. "Anything on your mind? To come over here?" Looked around at the beach.

"What if there was?" Emma leaned forward a little not taking her eyes off him.

Killian shrugged, more surprised than curious and enjoying her way. "I... Would be interested to know."

And instead of answering him, Emma smiled shyly and turned back to the ocean, feeling Killian's blue eyes watching her.

A few minutes passed before Killian gave a deep breath. "I'm leaving, Emma…" Glancing at the princess, he saw her eyes brighter with unshead tears. Slowly, he took her hand and gave a soft squeeze, which Emma responded laying her head on his shoulder. "I'll be back."

"Mother already told me…" Emma sighed shakily, feeling weak.

"It's my life." Killian said softly, sensing her sadness and ignoring his own pain of seeing her like that.

"I know..." She responded, loosening her grip on his hand.

Already missing her touch, Killian frowned. "I'm sure you'll have lots of duties to attend to, now that you're 18." He let go of her hand, thinking it would be easier for both if he put some distance between them.

On Emma's side, she kept staring at the ocean. The thought of him leaving almost painful as she ignored the urge to kiss him and tell him how she felt. She scolded herself when she felt tears starting to stream down her cheeks.

Hearing her soft sob, Killian finally turned to her, with his now pale blue eyes, his heart squeezing at the sight of his sad princess. "Emma…"

"What?" She wasn't able to look at him.

Killian sighed, frowning. "Nothing." He stepped back. "Goodbye, Your Highness." His fist clenched, trying to stop the urge of taking her hand, fearing his resolve would snap from his better judgement and pull her into his arms. But he couldn't. After all, he was just a sailor, dreaming on sailing the seas.

Seeing no response from her, he bowed his head and walked away from her as his own heart clenched in pain.

When Emma didn't felt him near anymore, she finally let go of her emotions and closed her eyes, dropping to her knees on the sand. Sobbing painfully, her heart in more pain than she ever thought possible.

**Ps: Review, please?**


	3. Chapter 3

_First of all, THANK YOU for all the new favourites and follows. It means a lot to me and CaptainHookSaprrow. _

_And now enjoy this next chapter, full of angst. _

**Chapter 3 – Changed Hearts**

**-One Year Later-**

Killian had just arrived at the Enchanted Forest. His home. And he sighed. He was happy to be home, but at the same time, he wanted to go back into the sea and just do what he was order to do. He still remembered that last day, when he left the beach. When he left her. He knew he had done wrong, he knew he had caused her pain and that was the last thing he ever wanted. So when the Jewel of the Realm left port the day after it was with a heavy heart.

Standing by the railing of the ship, watching his younger brother by the corner of his eye, Liam saw when he gulped and looked forward. Two women were standing at the docks. Like always, he knew it were Ariel and Emma waiting. But were one of them waiting for his brother?

The Captain patted his back, knowing the why Killian had thrown himself to hard work on those months away. Sighing, Liam heard his brother grumble something about staying on the lower deck while they made port.

When the Jewel of the Realm docked, Liam stepped out and went to both women. He noticed Emma's changes. Her once bright green eyes with adventure and happiness, were now almost gray and he made a mental note to scold his brother later.

"Your Highnesses." He bowed, taking their hands and kissed each.

"Captain." Emma replied with a broken smile, curtsing gracefully.

"How are you, Emma?" Liam asked softly, stealing a glance to Ariel, who shook her head softly and sadly.

"I am well. I trust that your journey went smoothly?" The blonde princess forced a believable smile.

"As always, it did. The wind is always in our favour." Liam avoided talking about Killian for obvious reasons.

Emma nodded with a very soft smile, almost faded. "We have you both in our thoughts and prayers every day and night."

"Thank you, M'lady." The Captain shifted on his feet, feeling uncomfortable about the 'we' Emma used.

The sad princess curtsied, before nodding to Ariel. "I believe you two have much catching up to do."

The couple smiled at her words, but Ariel answered. "We don't mind spending the day with you, Emma."

"That needn't be necessary, Ariel. Oh. And give Officer Jones my best." Emma said as softly as she could, turning back to return to the castle.

Both watched her go, sadly. But Liam frowned, sighing as he held his arm for Ariel. Little did they know that Killian was watching the three, cursing himself for Emma's changes.

…

"Mother? You sent for me?" Emma entered her mother's private chambers, finding her over the bed, looking at a deep blue ballgown with a diamond neckline.

"What do you think, Emma?" Snow asked with a bright smile.

"It's lovely."

Noticing something with her daughter, Snow frowned. "Something wrong, honey?"

"Not at all, Mother."

"I know my own daughter, Emma." Snow took her hand softly. "When you speak so little words, I know something is wrong. Did the Jewel arrived?"

"Safe and sound, just as we hoped." Emma nodded.

"I'm sure Captain Jones will talk with your father later."

Emma nodded again, stepping towards the window, feeling a deep sadness inside. Her mother watched her softly. "Have you seen him?" And she knew Snow would never mention Killian's name in front of her.

The Queen knew that something had happened between the two, but didn't know what, which was unfortunate since her daughter and the Jones brothers had grew up together and she had high hopes for Emma and Killian.

"…I have not." Emma looked down sadly.

Sighing, Snow approached her daughter. "How about we go for a walk?"

"Of course, Mother." Emma didn't even finished her sentence and Snow was already pulling her down the halls and to the royal gardens.

Talking the most, Snow commented on the weather, on how bright the flowers were, the green of leaves. But, suddenly, she felt Emma's arm go stiff as they approached the rose bushes. "Emma?"

Trying to hold back the tears, Emma swallowed her pain. "Yes?"

"What's wrong, honey?"

"Nothing of the matter…"

"No, Emma. You're my daughter. Was it Killian? Did he hurt you?"

"Killian did nothing, Mother…"

But Snow didn't buy it and gently pulled her daughter's chin up. "Is because he went away?"

In response, Emma bowed her head. Immediately, Snow wrapped her arms around her and held her like the gentle mother that she always had been. "Do you want your father to call him to the castle?"

"If he does not want to be here, then let him be." Emma said, her voice hard but muffled as she let her mother hold her.

Snow frowned. "You two are friends, honey."

"I do not believe we are anymore, Mother."

"Emma... Eventually you will have to see each other. When you become Queen, you'll have to see him."

"What do you suggest?" The princess sighed.

"Only you know, honey." Snow smiled, putting a lock of Emma's hair behind the ear. "What about the ball tomorrow night? I'm sure your father can ask Liam to bring him."

"I would like that, Mother." Emma nodded, softly.

"I'll talk to him, then." Snow hugged her daughter again. "I'm proud of you."

…

Meanwhile, after the Jewel had put the chests and barrels onto the dock and been stocked with new provisions, Killian went to take a walk to the village. He was on his own thoughts, not looking to anywhere in particular, so when he bumped to Ariel later that day, he got startled.

"Killian!"

"M'lady." Killian bowed his head. "Apologies. I was distracted."

"Please, don't apologize. I could see you had your thinking face." The mermaid smiled, playfully. "Welcome home." She hugged him, feeling though he was uneasy.

"How are you, Ariel? I thought my brother would be with you."

"I'm good. Happy to see you both. And your brother was called to the castle."

Killian nodded with a smile. "Aye, of course."

"The ball is tomorrow." Ariel said, watching his reaction.

"Aye. I heard. My brother is invited. I hope you both enjoy it."

"You won't come?" Ariel frowned, seeing he was avoiding talking about Emma.

"Not in the mood for balls, Ariel." He almost huffed, knowing where she was getting at."

"You're the only one pitying yourselves, you know." The mermaid got angry.

Killian raised a brow, not understanding.

"I had to force the truth out of her. But despite the pain she's gone through all year, she forced herself to continue on." Ariel huffed.

"I'm glad for that. She's strong. She had you after all." The officer nodded, his voice cold.

"Killian, Emma shut everyone out. This is her SUITORS Ball, you have to go!

"I'm no prince, Ariel. She'll be better with someone like her."

"She loves /you/!" Ariel blurted out, immediately covering her mouth with a gasp, for what she said.

Killian looked down, frowning. "Ariel. Love doesn't really matter on these subjects. A princess should marry a prince. Especially one that is going to be a Queen."

Without thinking, Ariel nudged him. "Don't you get it?! She'd give it all up just to be with you!"

"Do not continue, Ariel." Killian said through gritted teeth. His blue eyes looked angry and sad. "I have this life. I chose it. I made a mistake by showing her... By giving her that gift. I should have never kissed her." He stopped himself suddenly, not wishing to talk about his feelings.

Ariel frowned sadly. "Killian…"

"I have to go, M'lady. Enjoy the ball tomorrow." He bowed and strolled off down the street not looking back.

…

After she had left the gardens with her mother, Emma had locked herself in her chambers, feeling the fabric of her new gown, not really wanting to have that ball. But it had been her parents idea, since she was in a marriage age.

She was thinking, watching the far sea village, seeing the masts of the Jewel of the Realm, when she heard a knock on her door.

"Liam!" Emma gasped when she opened the door. "What brings you here?" She tried her best smile for him, letting him enter.

"Wanted to see how one of my favourite princesses was doing."

"I'm alright, thank you."

"Glad to hear." Liam nodded. "I was also wondering if there was anything I could do for you?"

Turning her head from him and looking at her dress, Emma shook her head.

"Emma, he's sorry, you know? He hasn't forgive himself for what he did." Liam said as softly as he could.

"He told you." Emma breathed, though not surprised.

"Aye. I can see through my brother. His sour mood is noticed at a distance."

"I miss him…" Emma confessed, softly, almost a whisper.

Clearing his throat, uncomfortable by what he was going to say, Liam shifted on his feet. "Your father... He made me promise I would bring him tomorrow night." He raised a brow, seeing a flicker of something on Emma's green eyes. _Hope?_ "Is that want you desire? For me to bring him here?"

"I don't know. This is my Suitors Ball. And definitely I do not want to attend."

"And what if he attend?"

Emma's voice came trembling with sadness. "What would it matter? He couldn't even..."

Liam stepped closer. "No, he probably couldn't. But you were once friends. Maybe that can be again."

Closing her eyes, Emma let her feelings show, sobbing softly. And though not proper, Liam pulled her to his arms, like he did so many time when they were younger. After all, he still considered her a little sister. "I'll bring him tomorrow." He promised.

"Why… did he have to do it? Why… did he… kissed me?!" She stuttered, now crying. "It didn't mean anything to him...but it meant everything to me."

"You don't know that... If it didn't meant anything, he would feel guilty for doing it. But he doesn't."

"Of course he does! It's the kind of man he is. When we were younget, he called me a little girl all the time and told my friends he didn't find me attractive. Then... a passionate kiss in my mother's garden?!"

"He was a bloody fool, Emma. He was a kid himself. He's learning. Especially after what happened. He changed. He knows he never should have done it…"

Looking up at Liam, Emma frowned. "...so, he regrets kissing me?"

"That I don't know." The Captain sighed. And at his words, he saw Emma's face hardening. "He only told me what he did. Once. Drunk."

Nodding, the princess looked away getting out of Liam's arms. "If he wants to be a coward, let him be one. I am finished with boys. Perhaps this ball will be helpful."

"Aye." Liam nodded, seeing it was better for him now not to bring Killian.

"If Father has ordered you to bring him, then I suggest you do so, Captain. It was an order and you should obey." Her voice stern.

And raising his brow, Liam bowed. "Aye, M'lady."

"And I wish to have words with him. Are we clear?"

"Very, Your Highness."

Emma nodded. "Good. I will see you tomorrow, then?"

"Aye." Liam took her hand and kissed her knuckles. "See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Liam." She offered him a kind smile. And as he left, she felt awful for being so cold with him.

With a sigh, she turned her green eyes back to the gown and decided to go to sleep.

…

When Liam got back to the ship, he wasn't expecting to see his brother getting ready to leave. "Where are you going, brother?"

"Out." Killian stopped on his tracks, looking at his older brother and Captain.

"Where?"

"Where would I go?" Killian snorted. "Have a drink with the lads." He went to the gangplank.

Liam frowned, righting himself before saying in his best commanding voice. "The King has asked me to bring you tomorrow night to the ball."

"What for?" Killian raised his brow, not in the mood for his older brother.

"It was an order, Officer."

Killian's voice came stern and obediently. "Aye, Captain."

Liam nodded, pleased. "Watch the amount of alcohol you consume. Bad form." He mocked about Killian's own words.

"Do not worry about me, Captain. I am always careful."

"Oh. And I saw /her/ whilst at the castle." At the mention of Emma, Liam saw his brother turning his back on him. "She misses you, Killian."

"She should know better."

"What the bloody hell does that mean?!"

"Not to miss me! I hurt her. So, she should know better."

The Captain huffed, stepping towards his brother. "She thinks you don't care for her. Perhaps /you/ should know better, brother, than to call the woman you seem to treasure a little girl."

Killian frowned, fisting his hands, so angry that he didn't know what to say. So, he left, disappearing into the night.

…

As the night went by and unable to sleep, Emma walked about the castle grounds, but stops hearing a mesmerizing voice calling to her.

**Ps: Who is the mesmerizing voice? *both writers smirk, evily***

**Reviews, please?**


	4. Chapter 4

_This chapter it comes early for some reasons and if there is mood, another will be in tomorrow. _

_For this chapter, it has angst and romance and a mystery is solved (remember the misterious voice?)._

**Chapter 4 – A Cursed Gift**

**-The Next Night-**

The ball had already started when Liam and Killian arrived at the castle with other guests that slowly were ushered inside to greet the Queen and the King.

They were presented and Snow and David talked with both for a while, asking how the trip was for Killian. He gave short and almost whispered answers, both majesties glacing at each other at times, and to Liam also.

After a few moments of greeting another guests that knew them, the Princess name was announced and Killian stiffened, looking for a somewhat secluded space. He knew he would upset her by being there.

But… Emma did not appear. There were whispered voices saying how rude, others asking if something was wrong.

"She should have been here already…" Ariel said, starting to get worried.

One of the servants came to the Queen. Immediately, she turned to all the guests and announced the princess was running a bit late, jocking about young princesses and trying to get perfect for the balls. The guests laughed and the party continued.

Though Killian didn't believe any of what Snow had said. Emma wasn't like that. She didn't care if she looked perfect, especially now that he knew she didn't care much about this Suitors Ball.

"Killian?" Liam called him as soon as he left his side, wondering on where his brother could go at that moment.

…

Moments before, Emma had just told the servant that had come looking for her to tell her parents that she was running late on getting ready.

She smoothed her dark blue ballgown and sat on her bed. Her green eyes were driven to find a thin wooded box laying on her nightstand. Slowly, her fingers slightly trembling picked it up and opened it slowly.

Emma knew her time was near, so she would have to be quickly before anyone would come find her again. But then, she would be free from all of that.

Maleficent's voice rang in her ears, '_if you take this, you will no longer be controlled by your duties, you will simply fall asleep._' The silver needle stood on her pale fingers, glistening from the light that came from the single candle on her chambers.

Suddenly, she almost dropped it to another knock on her door. Stronger. A lot stronger and no one would have dared knocking like that except from one person.

Her eyes widen. "Killian." She saw him enter without waiting for an answer.

On the other hand, Killian looked from her to what she had on her hand, understanding what that was since he had studied the stories. "Swan. What the bloody hell are you doing?!"

Emma could sense he was angry. He almost never cursed in front of her. "It was a birthday gift from Maleficent…" She stood up.

In a few steps, Killian was in front of her and grabbed the needle, threwing it to the floor. "For what?!" He pressed the t angry, looking straight into her eyes.

"Sh-she said it would save me the pain..."

"What about the ones that love you?! Your parents? Your subjects? I remember you caring for them."

"My subjects only see a strong and brave princess!" Emma snapped back at him, nudging him roughly. "And I wouldn't have died!" She took a deep breath. "Aurora found her happy ending after sleeping. Why can't I?!"

"You're not Aurora! And if you're strong for them, why don't you be strong for yourself?" Killian frowned, surprised by her strength. "You hate me for calling you little girl. But that's exactly what you are right now. Thinking only on yourself!"

With a sigh, Emma looked down, feeling her strength draining down as she sat back on the bed. "You're one to talk. You planned this from the beginning. Be charming and polite, kiss the Princess and make her fall in love with you, leave..."

"I didn't plan anything! I didn't expect you to fall in love with me. I... I shouldn't have kissed you. I thought it didn't matter except for that day."

The princess heart thuds at this, knowing it was too good to be true, her eyes hardening as they fill with tears. "You should go, Killian..." Her voice started to break and she didn't wanted him to see her pain.

"No. Emma..." His voice was soft when he kneeled in front of her. He had the urge to take her hands.

"I can't believe I ever thought you could ever see me as more than the 'little girl' you used to duel with and tease..." She didn't looked at him.

"And I do!" How was he going to make her understand what he felt.

Emma shook her head. "You even said it only mattered that one night..."

Huffing, since she was exasperating, Killian went forward, cupping her cheeks and kissed her. He felt her stiffen but slowly melting into the kiss, returning it slowly and gently.

Forcing herself not to embrace him, the thought that she was already dreaming, already in the deep coma of Maleficent curse slipped to her mind and only when he pulled her up against him, wrapping his arms around her waist, she sighed into the kiss. For so long, she had dreamt to be in his arms so badly that she gripped his shoulders, wanting it to be true before sliding them around his neck.

The kiss slowed and Killian pulled back spite his lips never truly leaving hers. His thumb caressed her jaw softly, watching her. He felt her sink into him, shivering slightly for his caress. But it was only when Emma's green eyes locked on his that he spoke. "I do notice you. I do care, Emma."

Gently, Emma's finger touched the scar on his cheek.

"Remember that?" He smiled softly.

"I do." Her voice soft.

"You scarred me for life." He doubled the meaning with a soft smirk.

"It /was/ an accident..." Emma smirked, still touching his cheek.

"I think you just wanted to mark me as yours, Princess."

That made her blush. "We were fencing!"

"Aye. Hell of a fencer you are." He caught her hand in his.

"I learned from the best." Emma's cheeks were still red.

"Your father? My brother. They're both great..." Slowly, Killian entwined their hands together.

Shyly. "I meant you." Emma leaned forward, kissing his scar, feeling his arms go around her again. With a happy soft sigh, she let her forehead rest on his.

After a few moments silent, Killian inhaling her scent, he opened his eyes and took her all in for the first time. "You look beautiful, Emma."

Emma blushed. "Thank you, Killian. You look very handsome. Being in the Navy compliments you." And smiled when he scratched behind his ear, smiling unease.

"Thank you, M'lady. Blue suits you."

"Mother picked it."

"She has good taste, indeed." He smirked, truly enjoying her on that colour. "We should go downstairs. Everyone was worried about you."

"I know…" She said softly, almost ashamed, when she took his hand to lead him back to the ballroom, where guests, mostly suitors awaited for her.

"I'll be here." He whispered, letting her go, so she could go in first.

"Killian?" Emma smirked a little. "I think we need a signal for you to cut in."

"I'll know when. Do not worry." Killian offered her wink, when the doors opened. He saw her walk into the room gracefully and curtsing her guests.

In the mean time, Killian watched over her. When she talked to her parents, when she got introduced to each suitor, Prince or Lord. And her smile was polite and kind, but not bright, like when she stole a glance to him every time she caught his eyes.

Though he felt it, that little flick of jealousy every time another man kissed her hand, complimented her and her kingdom, or danced with her.

Probably an hour had went by, when Emma saw Killian come behind the Prince she was currently dancing with after the music ended. "May I have this dance, Your Highness?"

"Of course, Officer."

Killian bowed and took her hands after the Prince left. "I knew you were bored." He winked, making her blush. "Anyone good?" His voice was calm after a few seconds of dancing in silence.

"Just one." Emma was twirled around by him. "A certain officer..." She went back to his arms.

"I wonder who that might be." Killian smirked, pulling her closer. His heart made a leap when he heard her chuckle, her cheeks reddening.

After the dance, Killian kissed the back of her hand, as another asked for her attention. Emma squeezed his hand softly before turning around and give her attention to the other man.

The night went by. Killian and Emma danced one more time and after that, they didn't saw each other again.

So, trying to cool off from the heated room, the sailor went outside. "Swan?" He saw her watching the stars.

Emma smiled brightly, as he leaned against the balcony. "Hello, Officer."

Though after everything that happened, they stayed silence, until Emma moved beside him and leaned her head on his shoulder, lacing her fingers in his.

"Tired?" He put an arm around her waist.

"No. Just comfy." Emma heard him chuckle and responded with a peck on his cheek. Which he purred softly. And with that, she continued, kissing down his jaw slowly on the way to his lips, hearing him whisper her name. Her skin tingled, until she reached his lips and touched the corner of his mouth. Seeing him turn his head, she knew he was watching her, his blue eyes sparking at the moonlight.

Leaning forward, Killian pressed a kiss on her lips. And Emma got lost on the soft touch, kissing him back gently.

They laughed when someone called for Emma and the moment broke. But this time, they didn't mind, knowing something has changed. She places one last kiss on his lips, before going back inside with a bright smile.

Killian watched her go, staying on the balcony, hearing the last song of the night, seeing the guests starting to leave. At the distance, he could see Emma curtsing the guests that came to say their goodbyes. His blue eyes followed another movement, when he saw Liam and Ariel still dancing, lost in each other eyes.

Suddenly, his hand is taken. He smiled when he saw Emma pulling him to the dance floor again.

Little did they knew both the King and Queen, as well as Liam and Ariel were watching them, along side with one last guest, hidden by the shadows, frowning at the sweet scene.

"This… this isn't proper for a princess, Swan." Killian whispered, when Emma wrapped her arms around his neck as they kept dancing.

"Everyone's mostly gone, Jones." She whispered back.

"And so you take advantage of a poor Officer?" He raised a brow, teasing her.

"I'm just dancing."

"You know what I mean."

"Do I?" Emma raised her brow playfully.

"I'm trying to be proper with a Princess. And said Princess is not letting me."

With a soft chuckle, Emma smirked. "Perhaps the Princess needs punished."

"Mm... what kind of punishment would be good for a Princess?"

Emma bit her lip, leaning closer when he doesn't say anything.

"Emma…"

"Mm?"

"I should walk you to your chambers. It's late."

Though not wanting to be separated from him, Emma nodded and they walked silently to her door, their fingers playing making all the conversation they needed.

"Have a goodnight, Emma."

"Goodnight, Killian." The Officer pressed a kiss to her cheek, before he turned to leave. But Emma had other idea. "Kil…" She pulled him back to her, feeling his hands immediately on her sides and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

"You're what sailors call a siren." Killian smirked, pulling back to see her blush. "Sleep well, my Princess."

"Sweet dreams, my Officer."

Killian winked, placing one last and quick kiss on her lips and left, returning to the Jewel of the Realm, smiling for the first time in a year.

As for Emma, she went to bed, happier than she had ever been in a year.

**Ps: So, there was a misterious guest. And you probably only will know by the end of this fic, which is a long while at this point. But you are free to guess. ;)**

**Review, please?**


	5. Chapter 5

_Firstly: Thank you pinkbones forever for your reviews. Me and CaptainHookSparrow love them! ;)_

_Secondly: chapter 5 is going to be separated into two parts and you'll understand why after you start reading the second part. It is a single day, but since it shows two separate situations, we thought it would be better to do it. And more entertaining and angsty for you all. ;)_

_Enjoy it, then._

**Chapter 5 (Part 1) – Walk on the Beach**

**-Days Later-**

Brushing her horse, Emma kept humming some lullaby, not really thinking in anything in particular. Though the thought that she didn't saw Killian or even Liam since the ball sometimes came up to her, she knew they had other priorities than keeping her company.

"Need a hand, Princess?" His voice provoked a tingle on Emma's lips and spine. She gave a deep breath, turning around and saw Killian leaning against the stable wall, watching her with the softest smirk.

"Grab a brush, sailor."

Killian chuckled doing what she said and started to brush the other side of her mare, gently. And as they go, he noticed Emma watching him and he offered her a wink. "Have you been able to ride?"

Emma blushed softly, nodding. "Of course. It's one of my favorite pasttimes. Would you be interested in riding to the beach?" She blushed a little more, her eyes fleeting from his.

"Aye. I don't ride in a while. That would be great."

The princess beamed, her lips lit up on a bright smile. "Then we'll need to groom another horse. Unless you want to ride together..."

"I don't think she can take us both, Emma." Patting the mare softly on her back, Killian started to go to another horse and grooming him aswell.

The green eyes followed him, as she geared up her mare and then helped him finish brush his own. When they finished, Emma patted the horse back, much like he had done, touching his hand aswell. Killian smiled, catching her hand and kissed the back.

"Why, Officer Jones!" Emma laughed, getting a wink from him. "Just wait until we get to the beach." From the corner of her eyes, she saw Killian raise a brow, but little did she know that secretely he enjoyed her flirt.

Taking a deep breath, she climbed onto her saddle. "Ready?"

"Set?" Killian went to her side, after climbing onto his horse.

"Go!" She started her horse on, galloping off with a grin.

Quickly, Killian chased her, getting to her side and forward. However, as they reach the beach, they arrived at the same time.

"Tie!" Emma laughed, slowing her mare to a stop as Killian did the same.

"Aye. I always knew you would get better than me." Teasing her, Killian jumped off his saddle, tying his horse to a tree in a nice area of grass.

"I was always better than you, Jones." Emma gave him a teasing look that left him breathless.

To calm himself, Killian looked out to the waves crashing down on the beach. And smiled a little when her form got in between when Emma started to walk out to the shore, after taking her riding boots off. His feet, gaining a life of its own, followed right behind her. "Be careful, Swan."

"Just walking in the water, Jones." When she raised her riding breeches to the knee and put her feet on the cold water. She turned back to Killian, blushing upon his dark gaze. After all she was only wearing a thin white shirt with a corset underneath and now she was showing her legs. Now, she had the assurance that he was affected by her as much she was by him. "Coming, Officer?" She was able to let out.

"Right behind you, /Princess/."

"Closely, I hope." Emma breathed, winking, not being able to stop her flirtation.

Putting his hand on his pockets, Killian just smiled, walking behind her, watching her, knowing now how much he had missed her. They had grew up, teasing each other, not knowing that it would turn into something more. He smiled when Emma took his arm and leaned into him.

"Cold?" He asked, seeing her toes disappear on the ocean water.

"A little. Not badly." She whispered, snuggling into his arms and warmth. "Killian?" Emma looked up at him, seeing his ocean blue eyes looking down. "...when do you leave again?"

"Seven days." He said softly, tightening his arms around her just slightly.

"At least we have some time."

"Aye. We do." The sailor kissed the top of her head.

Slowly, Emma looked up at him again, seeing him raise his brow in question. Her hand went up his chest and grabbed the collar of his uniform shirt. Killian leaned forward at that, knowing what she wanted and pressed a kiss on her lips.

The kiss started slow and soft, the waves of the ocean the only sound. Emma slid her arms around his neck, pulling him closer while Killian cupped the back of her neck, feeling the weight of her thick braid. Their bodies pressed together intimately and both purred at the feeling.

Without thinking, Emma let out a soft moan which made Killian's lips tug on a smirk when he pulled back just a little. Forest green and ocean blue lock for what seemed like hours, his fingers stroking the back of her neck, hers caressing his scar.

"I missed you, Emma." His voice soft and low.

"I missed /you/. No matter how angry I was, I couldn't stop... Missing and loving you..." And he didn't let her finish, kissing her again, now more passionately.

Emma returned the kiss, her fingers running through his hair, the black velvet strands falling softly on her hands at the same time she felt a shiver when his hand ran down her back.

Breathing heavy, Killian pulled back, taking her hand. "C'mon... Let's walk." The princess nodded, catching her breath.

After a while of walking and talking about their year apart, Emma pulled Killian towards the sand and sat down with him by her side.

"It's beautiful down here."

"It really is…" Emma smiled, putting her head on his shoulder, lacing their fingers together.

"Remember when we used to come here as children, after me and Liam came to live in the castle?"

"Of course. I used to play in the water while you two constructed a fort." Emma smiled at the memory.

"Aye... For our princess. I believe Liam had a crush on you at the time."

Emma wiplashed her face to him, surprised. "But he's so much older than I."

"That's of no matter. You were one adorable girl back then."

"You even thought so?" Emma blushed deeper.

"Well..." Now was Killian's turn to blush, scratching behind his ear. "You were... Cute."

"Mm… you /are/ cute." She nuzzled his nose.

"No. I'm not!" He scrunched his nose.

"Handsome?" Emma raised a brow, teasingly.

"Better."

"Very handsome." She lowered her voice.

"And has I said, you are a siren. Beautiful and deadly." Killian smirked.

"Charming too." Emma didn't payed attention to his teasing and kissed him.

"Well, I do have the best teacher." He purred against her lips, which made Emma to deepen the kiss.

And they fell into another passionate, slow kiss. It was like they were making up for the lost time. Until Emma pulled him closer, pressing against him.

"Emma..." Killian pulled back slowly, but not being able to pull completely. Her response was to kiss his upper lip. And his gaze watched. He could see the passion on her eyes reflecting his own. His thumb caressed her jaw feeling the softness of her skin.

"I love you, Killian."

"I love you too, Emma."

Softly, with the happiest smile he ever saw her with, Emma leaned in closer, wanting to kiss his cheek. However, Killian turned his head and kissed her on the lips. And when the kiss became more frantic, he pulled her over to his lap.

Never breaking the kiss, Emma wrapped her legs around his waist, kissing him the same way, shivering as she felt his hands going down her sides. Her hips moved gently against his, making him groan.

"Emma..." He cupped her cheeks softly, pulling back. "We should stop, love." Whispers, trying to hold back what he was feeling right now.

Emma nodded, not wanting to stop. Wanting to continue to feel what she was feeling, but all she got was a sweet peck on her lips.

Killian wanted to continue, but honor and duty prevented him from going further, especially with her. So, instead, he held her close. "We should head back to the castle, Emma..." As quickly as she could, Emma got off from his lap, embarrassed. He frowned, knowing he probably had hurt her. Again. _Bloody fool_, he thought.

Watching the waves, Emma felt stupid until she felt his arms around her from behind and lean into him, making her forget.

"I'm sorry, Emma." Killian kissed behind her ear.

"It's okay, Killian. I understand." She sighed, turning her head and kissing his ear after he put his chin on her shoulder. And then his lips, when she turned her back to the ocean and put her arms around his torso.

"We should go back..." He whispered against her lips after a few minutes.

"You are making that very difficult..."

"You aswell..." But he pecked her lips one last time and pulled completely away from her. "Ready for another ride?" He untied the horses and climbed onto the saddle as she did the same.

"Go!" Emma smirked, galloping in front of him. She heard Killian laugh as he chased her. In a minute, he got in front of her. "Hey!" Squeals.

"You're getting behind, /Princess/."

In the end, they rode together back to the castle grounds, going for the stables and groom their horses before letting them rest for the day.

"So, what are you doing after this?"

"I have a meeting with my Captain." Killian cleaned his hands, before taking her hand.

Emma smiled softly. "Thank you for riding with me, Officer."

"You're welcome, M'lady." He bowed with a matching smile, kissing the back of her hand.

Pulling him closer, Emma kissed his cheek. "...I hope to see you again. Soon."

Killian's response was a wink, before he turned away and left the stables.

Holding her hand, Emma watched him go with a happy sigh.

**Ps: Review, please?**

**And enjoy tonight's episode. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

_First: Thank you for all the reviews! I appreciate all of them. Here is my responses to some of them._

_Second: Baby Neal only exists because Snow wanted a second chance on having a baby and raising a child. So, therefore on this fic, me and my co-writer not even thought on having a brother for Emma._

_Third: __I have to clarify, while CaptainHookSparrow is an English language born, I am not, though I'm pretty good at English. Hence the why I write fanfics in this language, feeling more connected with the characters I'm currently writting for._

_Fourth: Killian hurt Emma for the latent feelings she was already having for him and then he goes and kisses her, leaving in the next day, pratically saying it was a mistake?! So, there you go._

_Now, enjoy the chapter. :)_

**Chapter 5 (Part 2) – Magic**

"Was that Killian that I saw coming out of here?" Ariel sneaked into the stable with a grin on her face, moments before watching the couple trading last words before Killian left. But it was when she saw Emma's bright smile, that she knew the two had finally accepted their feelings.

"...maybe." Emma's cheeks were bright red now when her friend stepped closer. "We just figured out things, Ariel. And…"

"And you're happy and that is the most important." The mermaid hugged her best friend. "I'm so happy for both of you!"

"Thank you, Ariel. But… what of you and the good Captain?" Emma teased.

Now was Ariel's turn to blush, her smile never faltering. "Liam says he wants to talk with my father."

"Oh, Ariel! I'm so happy for you!" The blond princess beamed.

"I love him, Emma. I'm so happy. For me, for you. I can't believe this!" Ariel sighed, truly happy for the all great news. "I hope he can talk to my Father before he sails again."

"Me too. You two are so right for one another!" Emma pulled Ariel to sit on a stool near the stables.

"You think, Emma?"

"Definitely! We always knew you two would get together."

"We?"

"Killian and I. Why do you think we left you two alone so many times?"

"You didn't…" Ariel squealed, blushing heavily with a surprised look.

Shrugging, Emma sighed looking to the open fields. "But who'd have thought Killian Jones would fall in love with me?"

"Liam noticed first." Ariel let out right away.

"What? Really? When? How?" Green eyes widen, turning back to Ariel who giggled, seeing her friend surprised and she shrugged with a mischief smile. "Yes, you do! Tell me!"

"It was easy to see, Emma. And in the end he gave you your first kiss... He was an idiot afterwards, of course... But anyone with eyes could see."

Blushing, Emma looked down, thinking. "Obvious? He constantly made me feel like I was just a little girl."

"That was his way of getting you alone more often..."

Emma looked at Ariel with a raised brow. "So... When Killian told the stableboy that I was too young for him, too immature for a date…"

"I believe he was making the stableboy get his eyes off you. He did that to every boy that was around you." At Ariel's words, Emma's green eyes widen with realization. "He never liked the way other boys looked at you." The red head smirked.

"...all this time?" Emma whispered in amazement.

"I don't know if he ever realised it… Until the kiss."

"...it makes sense. It was how it happened to me. Though…" Ariel leaned her head, curious. "…I had a strange feeling when he told me about his first trip aboard the Jewel." Emma confessed.

Her friend nodded at the revelation, both staying silent for a little while.

"You know the scar on his cheek?" Emma started again, smiling at the thought.

"Yes?"

Smirking, Emma pointed to herself. "I did that."

"You?" Ariel's jaw dropped. "You... Did that? I remember he never said who."

"It was an accident." Emma laughed. "He was taunting me while we were fencing and I tried to disarm him, but his cheek..." She trailed off apologetically.

"Poor Killian." Giggles came out from Ariel. "He kept cursing while Liam took care of it. But he never said who did it. We thought it had been a street brawl or something."

Emma shook her head shyly. "Nope. Just an annoyed thirteen year old Princess."

"It is known that you have a bad temper when you're angry. And so does he. What did you do, when it happened?"

"I just flicked my sword the wrong way. He didn't have protection on. And Killian got so mad... He called me a stupid little girl and stomped off." The blonde laughed.

Ariel rolled her eyes. "Typical."

"What is typical?" Liam's voice startled the princesses that smiled upon seeing him approach.

"Your brother and his moodiness." Ariel clarified.

Liam grinned. "Ah! The scar?"

"Yes. It was Emma." Ariel pointed at her friend.

"What?" He looked amazed at Emma. "Really?"

"...it was an accident, Liam." Emma smiled sheepishly.

"I believe it. Does he?" The older Jones smirked, making both girls giggle. "I'm glad you both talked, though. I knew he wouldn't handle not talking with you for too long."

"I truly missed him, Liam..." Emma said softly.

"And he missed you too. He tried to write... But never got the guts to send the letters, I believe."

Sighing, Emma nodded, thinking of how badly she made Killian feel.

"He deserved what he felt, Emma." Liam said, guessing her thoughts. "He shouldn't have done something that would hurt you."

"I could have been more understanding, Liam."

Ariel took Emma's hand. "He hurt you, honey. I saw..."

"I know he did, Ariel."

"Don't worry. I made him scrub the deck countless times because of it." That earned Liam a smile from Emma. "I'm glad you're both friends again. I merely think you just need to be careful."

Emma frowned. "Careful, Liam?"

"You're a future Queen, Emma."

And the princess's face faltered. Her determination rising, on the meaning of her old friend words. "Have you forgot that my mother married a shepherd?"

"A shepherd that replaced his twin brother."

"And my father married a thief." Emma's green eyes glistened. "They will understand. They believe in True Love."

"Then why did they throw a ball? A Suitors Ball?"

"...to help me find my True Love..." Her voice becomes weak, stepping back from her friends. Emma looked between them, a heat rising through her. "She's a princess too! Why isn't /she/ suited?" Her anger flares her hidden magic, who only Killian and Liam have seen.

"I'm not the heir to my father's throne, Emma." Ariel said softly, watching her carefully.

"It's the truth…" Liam stepped closer to Emma.

"DON'T…" Feeling hot tears prickle on her eyes, Emma stepped back again. She closed her hands tightly, starting to glow.

"Emma, calm down." Ariel frowned, worried.

A big burst of magic booms when she cries out. "DO NOT TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!"

"What the bloody hell is going on here?!" Killian had just come back to the castle when he felt Emma's magic.

Breathing hard and in fear of herself, Emma turned, running away from them.

"What the hell did you two do?!" Worried and angry, Killian turned to Liam and Ariel that didn't replied, looking sad. "If she gets hurt, it's both your fault." He warned them, running after Emma.

Thunder started to rumble suddenly. Killian knew it was Emma's magic. She was the product of True Love and spite the lessons she had with the Blue Fairy, she never learned to completely control it.

"Swan!" He saw her ahead, on the ground, probably had tripped on something. He started to run faster and kneeled down the second he was by her side, immediately pulling her to his arms. "Emma?" He felt her sob.

Emma gripped the lapels of his coat as she tried to fight the power surging through her veins as she started to cry.

"It's okay, Emma..." Killian whispered, holding her close, seeing her bury face into his chest. "I'm here, love." He rubbed her back, trying to calm her down.

After long minutes, Emma started to breath normally, fighting herself no to do magic as the urge faded and shaky breathes took over her body.

Exhausted, she looked up at Killian, who placed his hand on her cheek with the softest touch. "Didn't see you like that in a while..." She heard him say while his thumb caressed her jaw and closed her eyes, leaning into his touch.

Minutes later, as Emma finally calmed down it started to rain.

"Did you do this?" Killian sounded marveled.

Emma smiled a little. "I don't think so." And she started to laugh when he pulled her under the nearest tree. Without thinking, she snuggled into him when he wrapped his arms around her.

"Do you want to tell me what happened, Emma?"

"My magic burst out again..." Her voice was soft.

"And what made it happen?"

"Liam upset me..."

"My brother?! What did he say?"

"He said... To be careful with you." Emma looked up at him to see his reaction.

"Me?" Killian's blue eyes said he didn't understand. "I'm not going to hurt you again. I promise, Emma."

Gently, she placed her hand on his cheek. "I know you won't... He says I need to be careful because I'm the future Queen..."

With no answer from him, Emma looked down, tears welling in her eyes again. But Killian now understood his brother warning, so he pulled her chin up gently.

"I'm not going to give up on you." His voice low and soft. "I will ask your father."

"What?" Her voice came out quiet, but her smile genuine.

"Your hand in marriage."

Beaming with her bright green eyes full of hope and tears, Emma pulled him down and kissed him passionately. Which Killian responded right away.

"You would really do that?" She asked when both pulled back.

"Aye." His blue eyes were honest and soft. Hers full of love for him when she leaned in for another kiss

Holding each other, they kissed, slowly and softly, tenderly and lovingly, the only sound was the rain falling around them. It was like it was just them in the world.

They ended up sitting on the ground, Emma laying against his chest, hearing his heart beat, the feel of his arms around her protectively. With that, she fell asleep.

Knowing her magic had tired her, Killian watched over her for a long while.

However, when the rain stopped, both were asleep.

…

Hours later, Emma was the one watching over him, before the night took over.

"Killian… wake up, sleepyhead." She whispered softly, feeling him stir. "We need to get back." She placed a kiss on his ear.

The sailor groaned, waking up suddenly at the reallzation of where they were. "Your parents are going to send a search party for you." Killian chuckled as he got up and helping her.

"Most likely." Emma took his hand as they start to walk back to the castle. "Where should I meet you tomorrow?"

"I'll find you, Swan." Killian winked, once at the entrance.

That made her blush. "You're starting to sound like my father."

"I did grew up with your family." He whispered, teasingly.

Emma smiled, leaning in slowly to press a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you, Princess." He kissed the back of her hand, blue eyes on green.

"You're making me want to extend this goodnight." She whispered, blushing deeper.

In response, Killian kissed her cheek with a soft smirk on his lips. "I'll be back tomorrow, Emma. Better not press the luck with your Father."

"I know." She sighed. "It's just hard to leave you sometimes."

"You think I don't feel the same? It's hard to leave you too, Emma."

Emma played with the lapel of his jacket. "Maybe this will help..." She stepped on her toes and kissed him softly, looking into his eyes. "Just always remember that I love you, Killian. And I wait for the day when I will never have to say goodbye to you."

Killian smiled, still holding her close. "I wait anxiously for that day aswell, my love. I love you too."

Emma smiled before pressing a kiss to his scar. "Goodnight, Killian."

He smiled at that. "Goodnight, Emma." Says, seeing her enter the castle.

While Killian goes back to the Jewel with a happy smile on his lips, Emma walks inside her bedchambers, singing softly to herself. And after changing into their night clothes, unknowingly both climb into bed at the same time.

And while the sailor falls asleep thinking of his princess and how good she would look on a helm with him guiding her, the princess dreams of sailing with her sailor and travel the world.

…

**-A Week Later-**

The Jewel of the Realm was standing at the docks, proud and ready for another voyage through the seas.

Both princesses were already waiting for the ship to leave. Liam, being the Captain, had already said his goodbyes and was already on aboard.

Killian approached them and hugged Ariel, saying some last words, before turning to Emma and pulled her to the side.

"I'll miss you, Emma."

"I'll miss you too, Killian." The princess offered him a sad smile, fighting the tears that wanted to get free.

The sailor cupped her cheek, seeing her leaning into his touch when a tear dropped to his hand. So, he took her hand softly, barely touching and placed something on her palm. An engagement ring, with a saphyre and diamonds around the stone. "A promise." He leaned over to her ear with a smirk, seeing her amazed reaction. "I'll ask you properly when I come back, /Princess/." He teased, wanting her to give him one last smile.

"You asked him?" She looked up at him in wonder.

Killian's only response was a smile. That grew bigger when she hugged him.

"I love you, Emma."

"I love you too. So much." She murmurs into his ear.

"Jones!" One of the higher offers called for him.

"It seems I have to go, M'lady." Killian chuckled, taking her hand and kissing the back. "I'll come back for that ring." He winked, turning to leave.

"Wait!" Emma grabbed his arm. He raised his brow seeing her reach behind her neck and unclasp her favorite necklace. Carefully she placed it on his hand. "This is a promise too. That I will wait for you. No matter what comes between us."

Killian closed his hand around the necklace. "Nothing." He promised.

Smiling, Emma pulled him back in for a long, passionate kiss before the Captain called for him.

"You're gonna get me in trouble, Princess." He smirked.

"I love you, Killian Jones."

"I love you, Emma Swan." Killian kissed her one last time, before pulling away completely.

As the ship sets sail, Killian stands at the railing, watching her wave goodbye. Briefly, he looked at the swan necklace and placed it around his neck, under his clothes.

Emma watched him and when his eyes found hers again, mouths 'I love you' and blows a kiss to him. A smile graces her lips when he waves his hand like he caught the kiss and placed it right above his heart.

'I love you.' He mouths back as the Jewel leaves the harbor, into the horizon.

**Ps: Review, please? **


	7. Chapter 7

_Firstly, thank you for all the follows and favourites._

_Second, I'm going to answer the why Killian calls Emma "Swan": as said on one of the previous chapters (I believe in the second one), he calls her Swan because of the swan necklace she wears and that he always known it was her favourite thing to wear._

_Now, enjoy this new chapter. :)_

**Chapter 6 – Desires**

**-Three Years Later-**

It was a nice, hot day in the kingdom. Killian had taken Emma for the day to the beach to enjoy one of the last days before he went back to the sea. Into the last trip he would make as an officer.

At that moment, they were lying down on the blanket, stealing kisses, holding each others hands as they talked about their wedding in two months.

Emma giggled, nuzzling Killian's neck, enjoying the noises he made. She kissed up his jaw to his cheek and feeling a pounding under her palm, she leaned down and kissed his chest, right above his heart.

"What are you doing, love?"

"Spending time with my fiancé." Emma smiled up at him, biting her lip.

"No. You, Your Highness, are teasing." Killian smirked a little, his hand caressing her cheek. "Siren."

Emma's smile turned into a full smirk. "So?"

"So… I'm not falling into your spell."

"No?" She pouted cutely.

"No."

With a teasing smile, Emma pinned Killian gently to the ground, almost on top of him. That made him chuckle. "Still no?"

"No." Killian wiggled his brows.

They end up kissing, slowly and tenderly. Killian cupped the back of her neck, pulling her closer, which made Emma lay down completely on top of him. Her taste was addicting as he dipped his tongue inside her mouth, while his other hand went down to her lower back, enjoying the feel of her body against his.

Their tongues battled for dominance, moaning and groaning. Until her hand slid inside his shirt, making him flip them around. Now he pressed her against the blanket, looking down into her bright green eyes.

"Emma... Stop, love. We agreed to wait." His voice was breathless and low.

And her response came with a smirk. "Killian, I was just pulling out the necklace I got you."

The sailor blushed a little. He knew it was not only that. Since they got engaged, both felt difficult on taking their hands off each other every time they were alone. And it was becoming more complicated as their wedding came closer. This time though he let it slide, smiling at the pendent. "Why? Do you want it back?"

"Of course not. I just love seeing it on you."

"As I love seeing that ring on your finger, Princess."

Emma beamed, before glancing to the beautiful engagement ring. "I love it most because it reminds me of you." She looked at Killian that had a question on his face. "I always feel you around me when I wear it. It keeps me company when you're far away on the seas."

"I feel the same way with your necklace." He smiled lovingly at her, leaning closer to kiss her.

For a while they just kissed and whispered words of love to one another until sound of horses riding into the beach interrupted them.

Still underneath Killian, Emma blushed. "Ariel. Liam." She pulled away embarrassed.

"M'lady. Brother." Killian cleared his throat, helping Emma up. "What brings you here?"

"Interrupting, are we?" Liam smirks, glancing at Ariel that smiled.

"No. But would you like us to do the same to you, brother?" Killian smirked back.

"Point taken." Liam nodded, while the mermaid blushed. "We just happened upon you two."

"Liam and I have another place to go." Ariel spoked for the first time.

"Aye. We have a meeting with her Father." The Captain blushed a little.

"Well, good luck." Killian smiled at his brother, knowing how hard it was to talk with Triton. Especially about the matter of marrying his younger and favourite daughter.

"And you were afraid to talk to my father." Emma teased, glancing at Killian.

"Oi! I was not. Why do you say that?" Wiplashing his face to her, Killian raised a brow. "I talked to him, didn't I? Alone. Without anyone knowing."

"Yes, you did." He had indeed caught her by surprise when he gave her that ring three years ago. "I'm proud of you, Killian."

"I thought you were, my love."

Emma responded with a kiss.

"We have company, Emma…" He pulled back with a smile, after returning the kiss.

As they exchanged those words, Ariel and Liam were smiling at the scene before them. "We'll leave you two alone. Do not worry." Liam replied.

But before they left, Liam asked for Killian to come closer and whispered something at his brother's ear, before galloping off with Ariel.

Killian sat back on the blanket with a strange look on his face.

"What was that about?" Emma sat down next to him.

"Lord Baelfire." He scowled.

"He's invited to tonight's ball, Killian." Emma sighed.

"I know. I just don't like him. Or his father." He growled. "The way he looks at you…"

If in the beginning jealousy was a way to tease him and almost a turn on in the first year of their secret engagement (only her parents, Liam and Ariel knew about it at first), now Emma hated seeing Killian like that.

Ever since he had come back from one of his trips and heard that the Dark One's son had asked for her hand in marriage in front of a ballroom full of guests, his attitude had changed. His eyes would turn serious, his muscles stiff and every time both men encountered each other it seemed like a match of who fisted their hands tighter at point of blood being drawn from their palms. And only fake compliments between gritted teeth were all they could do as gentlemen. And she knew Killian tried, but there was always something about Baelfire that would make him angry.

"Hey…" Emma placed a hand on his shoulder, settling closer to him, pressing her front against his arm. "I don't care about the way he looks at me. I only care about the way you look at me, sailor." She purred at his ear, feeling him relax slowly. Her lips ghosted over his ear, placing a kiss there.

Killian groaned and layed down, looking up to the bright Summer sky. He put his arm around Emma's body and snuggled her closer, breathing easier now. His free hand took hers and played softly with her fingers, kissing the tips. And it was her soft giggle that relaxed him.

And on that calm and relaxed afternoon, hearing the sound of the ocean waves, both drifted of to sleep.

Hours later, when Emma woke up, she smiled. She enjoyed watching Killian sleeping. He looked so boyish without the soft smirk that always graced his features. Snuggling closer, she kissed his ear, hearing him groan.

"Hello, Officer."

"Lieutenant." He grumbled, still half asleep.

"What?" She giggled.

He peeked one eye open. "My rank."

"I know. I was teasing."

"I think you and my brother should be the ones together. Always picking up on me." He teased her back, seeing her frown. "Unfortunately for him, you are mine."

"Yes, I…" She didn't finish her reply because he covered her lips with his.

Cupping his cheeks, Emma kissed him back passionately before he pulled away.

"We should head back to the castle. Your father wouldn't want us to spent too much time together." His voice was strained and still dazed from sleep.

"Nope. You are staying with me, Lieutenant." She purred against his lips, looking deeply into his eyes. "You are all mine."

"Aye. I am all yours." He pecked her lips softly and smiled. "I can't wait to see you on our wedding day."

"Mmm… I'll be the one in white."

"Will you? I thought the guests were the one in white..." Killian smirked which earn him a smack on his arm. "Feisty..." He smirked more.

"Do not test me, Lieutenant. I am a bride to be, which makes me very much more affectionate." Emma whispered in his ear.

Killian felt a shiver go up his spine. "I wouldn't dare to test you, Princess. I am at your full service."

A soft moan came out from her lips. "Killian, don't say that..." He raised his brow at the sound she made and watched her intensely. "We promised each other..."

"That we will wait. I made you promise, as I recall." He poked her nose, playfully. "Since you couldn't take your hands off me." Gently, Killian placed a lock of hair behind her ear.

Without replying back, Emma's eyes became darker and she straddled him. "Do we have to wait?"

Killian groaned. "Gods, Emma! You are worse than a pirate sometimes." He chuckled, trying to forget the way she pressed her hips against his. "Aye, we do have to wait, love."

"But…" Emma pouted.

"Indulge me this question. Why are you in such a hurry, my love?"

"I have to go another few months not seeing you..."

"And if we give each other to one another, you think it will help? Emma, I want our day to end in a special night." Killian said softly. "You deserve it."

Emma nodded, smiling softly, but sadly.

"Don't be sad, love... You know I hate seeing you like this."

"I just miss you when you leave, Killian..."

"I feel the same way... As soon as the ship leaves, I can't wait to return and have you in my arms again." At his words, Emma snuggled into him, placing her head on his chest. "Emma, I want you too. Trust me. And you make it hard to resist..." His voice came out softly but intense at the same time, sensing a shiver out of her as he played with a lock of her hair.

A few minutes were spent in silence, trying to calm their urges.

"The engagement ball."

"What about it, love?"

"It's weird having a ball to celebrate an engagement." She sighed.

"It's how it's suppose to be, love. We've been engaged for almost 3 years. Now, your parents just want to make sure, that you are... certain of your decision. And to show to the world that you are no one but mine." His tone was possessive in the end.

Enjoying the way he spoke, she nuzzled his neck, smiling. It never ceased to amaze her how she loved the possessive way he acted sometimes.

"What colour is your dress tonight?"

Emma smirked, now looking into his too blue eyes. "Not saying."

"C'mon, love. Tell me." He whined, curious.

"Surprise, Lieutenant." She wiggled her brows.

…

**-Later that Evening-**

Knocking on her door, ready to escort her to the ballroom, Killian was nervous and curious to see what Emma had kept from him. It wasn't of her to keep the colour of her dress from him. She usually would tell him.

Taking a deep breath, Emma answered the door and watched Killian's eyes turn dark and his jaw drop. She smirked getting out of her bedchambers in her red ballgown.

"Lieutenant."

"Your Highness." Finally gaining his wits again, Killian bowed and took Emma's hand. "You look… stunning this evening."

Emma placed her arm around his. "I think it would be appropriate for our ball. Red for love and… passion." She smirked a little.

"Aye. I think the same." Killian leaned over to her ear. "You take my breath away with this dress. I wonder what will happen when I see you on your wedding dress."

"Killian..." She flushed, letting him lead her to the ballroom.

As soon as they got near the doors, they opened and they got announced. Killian took Emma to the center of the dance floor and both started the first dance of the evening.

"Remember the first time we were here?" Emma asked, watching him dancing gracefully.

"We were very young."

"You stepped on my toes." She chuckled.

"I was nervous." Killian blushed. "It was the first time I danced with a Princess."

Emma kissed his cheek quickly as they made a movement in the dance. "And now? Eleven years later? Still nervous?"

Killian pulled her closer after twirling her with a smirk. "I'm always nervous when I'm around you."

Stepping away from him, Emma teased him. "As a boy?"

"No." He smirked, seeing her lips tug into a full smirk, her eyes glistening with mischief. "Siren." He whispered which earned him a quick kiss on the lips. He pulled her closer. "We're in public, love."

"It's our engagement ball."

"Your Father didn't liked it." His eyes scanned the room above her head, seeing her parents.

"We are suppose to look like a couple."

"I know. But no kissing his allowed." He offered her a wink as they finished dancing.

Afterwards, both greeted some of the guests, welcoming them to the ball. Both gave the attention they needed, until Emma excused herself and took Killian with her for a moment of rest and have some drinks and food. As they drank champagne, Emma watched her future husband while he didn't took his eyes off hers.

Stealing her away, Killian lead her to the balcony to get some fresh air, hearing her breathing in relief.

"Are you okay, Emma?"

"Yes. Just tired of talking to so many people."

"It will be over soon."

"And then?" Emma glanced at him, blushing a little.

"And then I'll walk you to your chambers and I'll bid you goodnight."

Emma nodded, almost sadly, not expecting that answer and walked back to the ballroom. And he knew why. Killian knew her well enough to know why she had chosen that specific colour to that dress. He had confessed to her once that he would love to see her in that colour, since it was one of his favourites. And she used that confession, to drive him crazy with want and break their promise.

"What's wrong, love?" Killian whispered, following her to the drinks table.

Downing a glass of wine, Emma shook her head.

Softly, he turned her around to him. "Something is."

"I wish to not discuss it in public." Emma almost didn't looked at him as she pulled away.

"Then tell me where and I'll meet you there."

Emma kept her voice cool. "We have duties here."

"Very well, Princess." He made a bow and turned around, walking away.

Feeling awful, Emma went back to the balcony, not knowing someone was watching her.

"Lord Baelfire." Unfortunatelly for him, Killian stepped in his way with a very annoyed look.

"Lieutenant Jones." The sneaky man looked at the sailor and put on a fake smile. "I have to congratulate you. And the Princess."

"I'll make sure she receives it." Killian spoke, tense.

Not wanting any problem, Baelfire nodded and bowed, leaving Killian that watched him through narrowed eyes.

Turning back from him, taking a deep breath, Killian went after his princess.

"Emma?" He stared at her back, seeing her shaking, but getting no answer. "Was it something that I said?" His fingers carefully went up her bare arm.

"No..."

"What is it then?"

"I hate being a Princess..."

"Why? You are wonderful, Emma. Everyone loves you and you'll be a great Queen some day."

Frowning, Emma turned back to him. "We've been engaged for 3 years... I'm the heir to the throne and we'll never be free..."

"We will be together." Killian cupped her cheek, bringing her closer. "You won't be alone, my love." He frowned when he saw a lonely tear fall down her cheek. "You know I will never leave you."

Wrapping his arms around her, Killian tried to make her feel loved and protected. Cuddling closer, Emma sighed, returning his embrace, trying to let him know that she loved him and always will.

Bringing her lips to his, Killian kissed her slowly and passionately. His thumb caressing up and down her jaw as she kissed him back.

"Better?" He leaned his forehead to hers, watching her nod. With a smile, he kissed her nose. "You look beautiful when you blush, love."

"Killian…" She blushes deeper, chewing her lip.

"What are you thinking?"

"How badly I want you." The princess voice came out half a moan, half a whine.

A soft groan came from his chest. The lieutenant thought that they should head back and stay in the ballroom. But the man thought about Baelfire and he didn't want to see Emma around him. "What if... We go somewhere else?"

"To where?" Emma looked up at Killian, confused.

He shrugged. "Just the two of us. Unless you want to go back."

"Lead the way." She smiled, entwining their fingers.

Smiling, Killian took her to the gardens, to where they first kiss, making Emma blush.

The scent of roses surrounding them as soon as they got there.

Humming a song for them to dance, Killian took Emma's hand and placed the other on her waist, starting to dance. Emma laughed, sliding her arms around his neck. Their lips brushed against each other and the kiss was slow and sensual.

"Mmm, Kil…" They stared at each other, Emma feeling something about to snap inside of her when she kissed his lower lip.

His lips left hers, following the line of her jaw, softly. It was like a game of question and answer. Killian placed a kiss behind her ear and Emma purred. He went down her neck and she moaned. His lips kept going down her collarbone, one of his hands sliding up her side and Emma relaxed against his body. Finally, Killian placed a soft kiss on her chest, right above the tops of her breasts and Emma moaned his name, completely falling under his spell as he caressed her with his lips.

"Is it worth the wait?" His voice rough against her lips, staring at her, with love in his eyes. Emma sighed and nodded, but Killian pulled her chin up to him. "I'm not going forward with this tonight, love."

"I know."

"But I can keep going..." He smirked.

"Yeah. You can." Emma smiled softly.

Pulling her to a nearby bench, Killian sat her down on his lap. Immediately, his lips on her skin.

"Kil…" Emma moaned with closed eyes, feeling his kiss on her pulse point.

His kiss followed the line of her jaw softly, feeling her shaky breathing. "Gods, Emma…" Keeps placing soft kisses down her heaving chest, hearing her moan his name. He placed a kiss on top of her breast, pressed up against her tight corset.

"Killian… Please…"

"No." He almost growled, making her nudge him and pull away, getting off his lap. Frowning, the lieutenant watched her fixing her gown.

Feeling rejected, her voice was full of hurt when Emma spoke. "Goodnight, Killian." She left the garden, storming to her bedchambers, crying.

"Goodnight, Emma..." He whispered, watching her go, sad that their night had ended like that.

**Ps: Review, please?**


	8. Chapter 8

_First: Thank you for all the favourites and follows. Me and CaptainHookSparrow appreciate it. :)_

_Enjoy the next chapter. This one is a little bit more M, so beware._

**Chapter 7 – Always yours**

**-The Next Day-**

"Your Highness." A soft voice called for Emma as she walked the castle gardens.

Half a day had gone by since she seen Killian at the ball. And she felt miserable. She hadn't slept well and now she felt tired. She knew Killian was doing the right thing by not falling into their desires and wants, but she felt like he was using her. And of course, that was completely wrong. She knew Killian would never use her.

Emma sighed when the girl, one of the servants, approached her and made a curtsy. "Yes?"

"I just left a vase of flowers that was sent for you in your chambers, M'lady."

"Who from?"

The girl smiled softly. "Lieutenant Jones, of course, M'lady."

"Thank you." Softly, Emma looked down and waved her hand, sending the girl away. After a few minutes looking at the rose bushes at a distance, she went inside.

When the princess entered her bedchamber, immediately her eyes fell on the flowers. Red roses. Their scent calming her sadness and her green eyes spotted a card in them. "_My dearest Emma, I apologize for the way we part ways last night. I don't want to leave port with you sad at me. Please forgive me for my ways. Always yours. Killian._"

…

For a moment, Killian looked around the docks as he watched over the crew readying the ship to sail. The Jewel would be leaving in half a day and he didn't want his and Emma's last hours to be apart. He noticed Ariel and Liam saying their goodbyes, since the mermaid had to go back to her underwater realm.

He also said his goodbyes to the redhaired princess, watching her walking to the edge of the docks and jump into the water.

"Killian!"

The sailor turned around hearing Emma's voice. He barely had the time to open his arms and catch her in his arms. "Emma?"

Instead of answering him, Emma kissed him passionately, holding onto him tightly, her body completely melting into his when he started to kiss her back.

After a few moments, the kiss slowed down as they both needed to breathe. When they pulled back, Killian leaned his forehead to hers. His ocean blue eyes watching hers.

"I'm sorry…" Emma sobbed with closed eyes, not wanting for him to let her go.

"I'm sorry too. Please don't cry, my love." His hand cupped her cheek, taking the stray tears away. Her response was kissing him again. Hard and fierce and his instincts was kissing her back in the same way, while his hands held her tightly against him.

In the meanwhile, Liam had approached the railing and saw what had caused some of the whispering amongst his sailors. "Lieutenant Jones."

Reluctantly, Killian pulled away from Emma. "Yes, Captain?"

Liam walked down the gangplank, stepping closer to them, gesturing for Killian to come closer. "You and your fianceé will take my quarters for the night."

Frowning, the lieutenant looked at his brother and Captain not believing on what he was hearing. "Captain…"

Placing a hand on his shoulder, Liam whispered at his younger brother ear. "Don't hesitate, Killian. Women have their needs." And only after Killian gave him a cold and stiff nod did Liam left to give last orders.

Looking at a confused Emma, Killian held his hand for her. "Would you like to follow me, Emma?"

The princess frowned a little, but placed her soft hand on his rough one and let Killian lead her to the ship and below deck, opening the Captain's quarters for her.

Still not understanding, Emma turned to him when the door closed. "…something wrong, Killian?"

"No." He scratched behind his ear, unease. "My brother... he gaves us his cabin for the night."

"Killian?" And only when his blue eyes looked into hers, she continued. "I don't understand."

The sailor sighed, frowning at the implication of what his brother just did. "He want us to spend the night together, Emma."

"Sleeping in the same bed? What's wrong with that?"

"I'm not saying it's wrong. If it is only sleeping that you want, Emma."

At his words, Emma frowned. "Killian, just say what you need to say." She asked coldly.

"Is this what you want? Spend the night with me?" The question came out softly from his lips, watching her reaction. "Before we get married?"

"…do you?" Emma realized now what he was talking about.

"You know what I think about this, Emma."

"Then, no." She stepped away from him, seeing him look at anywhere but her. "Don't ask me if I want something when you obviously don't."

"I never said I didn't want you. I want you so badly that it hurts, Emma."

"So why wait?! You were the one teasing me last night. And now, again you do it?!" Emma sighed sadly, looking straight into his eyes. "...have a good trip, Lieutenant." Her voice came out brokenly, turning to go.

Killian caught her wrist, almost angry. "What if something happens to me, Emma?! What if the Jewel goes down and you're with child when we leave this cabin tomorrow morning?" His voice was full of pain.

"At least I'd have you with me!" He just looked down. "...and thank you, Killian. For making me feel worse about you leaving."

Killian just released her wrist and stepped away from her, angry and sad.

"I'll see you in two months." She walked out of the cabin.

"Emma, wait!" He caught her on deck.

"What, Killian?" Emma turned slowly, sadly, almost tired.

"I don't want us to part like this."

"Then, what do you want?

"You, Emma. You."

Angry, Emma showed him his ring on her finger. "You have me."

"You know what I mean." He frowned.

"Do I?" He simply held his hand to her and once she placed her hand on his, he took her back to the cabin. "Killian... You don't have to do this."

"I know."

"Let's just... sleep."

Closing the door, he stared at her. "Whatever you wish, love."

"Stop it. It's not just my choice, Killian."

"I'm choosing it, Emma. You don't even see I'm trying to protect you."

"Protect me from what?!" She shouted, angry at his ways.

"From the repercussions of what we do tonight and I die at sea in the next months. You are a princess, Emma. I grew up, learning to respect my superiors... And whether you want it or not, I consider you my superior. I could never want someone to talk bad of you for sleeping with a man before marriage. Even if it is your fiancée."

"Bad form, right, Killian?"

He smirked slightly, scratching behind his ear. "...Aye."

"Maybe I should have listened to Liam 3 years ago." Emma was not smiling.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Killian frowned.

"I should have been careful."

"Now you listen to my brother?" He almost spat.

Emma sighed, sadly. "I'm going home and I will sleep in my own bed. Then tomorrow, I'll come to the docks and kiss you goodbye, then wait for you to come home as I always do."

Frowning, Killian stepped away from the door, so she could go if she wanted to. Watching him, slowly her anger faded as grief overcame her. "Have a goodnight, Princess." His voice came out low, emotionless.

Tears began to fall down her cheeks. "...I love you, Killian..."

Hearing her sob, Killian couldn't bear her pain and stepped closer to her, pulling her into his arms. "I love you too, Emma." He repeated over and over.

The princess held onto him tightly. "I just hate watching you go..." She cried.

"I hate going. But it's one more trip. And I'm done. I am all yours, Emma."

"I want to stay..." She gripped the lapels of his coat tightly. "Can I please?" She whimpered.

"Yes, love. You can. No need to ask."

Emma kissed his cheek and he turned his head to place a kiss on her lips, trying to make all her sadness go away.

Snuggling into his chest, Emma closed her eyes.

"I love you." Killian said softly.

"I love you too. Always."

"I know, Emma."

"I hope so."

He pulled her chin up to meet his eyes. "I do." He saw something in her eyes and felt his resolve crumble down. "Is it so important to you? That we spent the night together?"

"What if we never get to?" She asked softly.

Killian sighed, burying his nose on her hair for a moment before speaking again, barely a whisper. "You know it hurts? At first. Right, love?"

"But then our wedding night will be easier..." Her fingers came up his neck touching his scruff softly, making him close his eyes, staying silent for a moment.

Then, he opened his eyes and looked into her green ones. "Can you... Wait outside for a few minutes?"

Emma frowned, but nodded. Smiling when he kissed her softly before seeing her go.

Killian looked around the cabin, finding what he needed. If they were going to have that night, then it should be special and he knew Liam had everything he needed.

He found the candles on a drawer and lit them up. The bottle of the finest red wine on board of a royal ship was there too. And when everything was ready, he opened the door for her.

Emma gasped softly, seeing what he had done while Killian waited behind her. "Don't think I never put a thought in this... Do you like it?" There was a soft twinkle on his eyes.

"I love it..." The princess said, her eyes bright.

"I tried..." He shrugged, but before he could say something else, Emma was kissing him, long and soft.

The kiss started soft and slow, both letting themselves fall into the embrace and silence only breaking from the soft sounds of the waves crashing on the hull of the ship and their breathing. Their fingers started to explore, his playing with the laces of her dress, hers going under his jacket and tugging it down his arms to the floor.

His lips left hers, following the line of her neck, a soft gasp leaving her lips when she leaned her head back to give him more access. His fingers started to tug on the laces, while hers unbuttoned his shirt.

Pulling back, Killian smiled at the sweet blush Emma had on her cheeks. He could feel she was nervous, sometimes missing one button or other. But he was also nervous. One thing was seeing her cleavage, other was seeing her completely bare to him.

Goosebumps started on her skin when Emma felt his fingers on her bare shoulders and went down her arms, letting him tug her dress down her body, blushing heavily. But when she looked into his eyes, all she could see was love mixed with passion. "Killian…"

"Beautiful." He simply said, kissing her again, his hands softly roaming up and down her body, feeling her creamy skin and curves. He was trying to relax her, but then she touched him through his breeches.

Emma's hands trembled as they followed the lines of his bare torso, feeling his skin and hair, to his breeches. Without realizing it, she went too far down and touched his member. She felt Killian shiver and heard the groan that came deep from his chest. She was scared, but also curious as she started to unlace his breeches. He already claimed she was beautiful and now she wanted to see him.

When that finally happened, her green eyes roamed through his body, from head to toe, biting her lip and the blush deepened even more.

"Emma?" He saw her shiver at his low tone. Her green eyes went immediately to his. "It's okay, if you want to stop…"

Her fingers closed his lips. "I want to. I want you." Her tone soft and low.

Killian nodded, softly picking her up into his arms, feeling the softness of her skin against his. Emma giggled, putting her arms around his. Feeling completely in love and overwhelmed by the moment, she kissed his cheek. She knew he was strong, but she also knew he was caring.

He placed her on the bed and hovered over her, his hands supporting his weight while he scanned her eyes for any indecision. Didn't saw any. "I promise I'll be gentle."

"I trust you, Killian." Her tone soft and low as she gave him a soft smile.

Leaning over her, Killian kissed her softly, still not touching her completely. He groaned softly when he felt her curious fingers going up and down his body. He could feel she was getting bolder, while he kissed every inch of skin he could. His own hand went over her body. Slowly touching her curves and more sensitive places, feeling her, hearing what he did to her. "Relax, love..." His voice soft and low on her ear, his hand leaving her soft flesh to her leg, pulling it around his waist and slowly teasing her entrance.

Emma moaned when she felt his hand slip between her legs, parting them so they would fall on either side of his hips. Her fingers touched him, wanting to feel him. She didn't know where she was getting that boldness but she was feeling against her thigh how much he enjoyed her touch. "Killian, I love you..." Emma groaned, looking into his eyes.

"I love you too, Princess." His voice is full of love but also concern when he started to press into her, his lips trying to take her mind of what was going to happen next.

Emma closed her eyes, biting her lip as she felt his member slide into her.

When Killian pressed completely into her, feeling how her body was reacting to the intrusion, a soft whimper came out from her lips and he saw tears starting to fall silently. "Hold on to me, my love..." Emma immediately gripped his shoulders carefully. He was also in pain. For her, for seeing her pain and that he was the cause of it. He moved a little forward, his hand caressing her cheek as she slowly opened her eyes.

Breahting uneasily, still getting used to his size, Emma pressed a kiss to his lips. "Kil…"

"How are you feeling?"

Emma could hear the restrain in his voice. So, she kissed him again, moving her hips a little to stretch herself which made him groan. "Killian, I need you to move..."

"Aye, love..." His tone was a low purr when he slowly started to move, in and out, as softly as he could.

After a few minutes, groans became moans of pleasure. Curious for each others bodies, they were starting to enjoy their time together, feeling each other, groping and kissing.

"Oh, Killian..."

Hearing his name in a deep moan falling from her lips, something snap inside Killian and he fastened his pace. Emma responded by arching her back and wrapping both her legs around his waist, the pain all gone.

Emma wanted for that moment to last forever. Wanted for them to stay like that, pressed like that, him inside of her, her wrapped around him.

"Oh, Emma..." Killian moaned and that was starting to be her favourite sound.

"Oh, god… Killian."

Picking up the pace with her, Killian tugged her lip. "Bloody hell…" He cursed against the crook of her neck.

"…Kil?" Emma frowned a little, wondering if she made something wrong. She never heard him curse like that.

Instead of answering her, he kissed her softly. "You alright, love?" His voice was like silk and that made her moan.

"Yes… I was just wondering why… you cursed." She blushed when he smirked a little while going deeper into her.

"Because..." Killian did it again, enjoying her reaction and the soft moan she gave. "You feel good, love."

Closing her eyes, Emma moaned louder. "So do you..."

Killian nuzzled her neck, feeling the tightness low in his stomach. He knew he was close and that she was too. But he wanted to see her come undone first. So, he fastened his pace once more.

Emma cried out his name, her walls gripping him tight when her orgasm hit hard, making him follow her into the edge soon after, her name tumbling down his lips in a moan.

"God… Killian… I love you… so much." Emma was able to say, breathless and panting, feeling him place soft, feathered kisses on her skin.

"I love you too…" He slowly pulled out and layed down next to her. "You're gorgeous, Emma."

"Shh…" She gave an almost giggle, letting her head fall onto his chest.

He chuckled, his arms immediately around her. "You okay? Are you sore?"

"I'm wonderful." Her fingers made slow patterns on his haired chest.

"If you want to get clean... Or have a little time for yourself... The washroom is at your disposal." Killian was slightly nervous, trying to make her feel comfortable.

"I'm happy right here." Emma's dragged her voice softly.

He nodded, pressing a kiss on her lips while his fingers went up and down her spine. That motion made Emma start to fall down asleep.

"Kil..." She kissed his chest and closed her eyes.

"Mm?" Killian smiled, his thumb tracing her jawline watching her fall asleep.

And soon after, the sailor followed his princess.

...

**Ps: Review, please?**


	9. Chapter 9

_First: Thank you for all the new follows and favourites. And, of course, the reviews. Love them all. :)_

_Now enjoy the next chapter, rated M again and full of angst. _

**Chapter 8 – This Isn't Goodbye**

**-Next Morning-**

The dawn came far too quickly for them. For Killian. He had hardly slept, feeling Emma move around in her sleep. He never thought she moved a lot, but he didn't mind. His princess was beautiful while she slept and that made him want to stay in that cabin forever.

His fingers took a lock of hair out of her face and placed it behind her ear which made Emma snuggle closer to his body. A smile tugged on the lieutenant's lips.

"Morning…" Emma mumbled against his chest, waking up slowly.

"Morning, love. How are you feeling?"

Emma's green eyes opened slowly, looking up at him with the brightest smile he ever seen on her. "Wonderful. You?"

"Amazing." Killian grinned.

"What time is it?" She looked around, trying to figure it out, looking through the curtains of the small window.

"Still very early. You can go back to sleep..."

In response, Emma leaned up and kissed his forehead, making him smile and his eyes flutter close. "I love you, Killian."

Opening his eyes at her words, Killian leaned closer, their noses brushing. "I love you, Princess."

She cuddled closer, nuzzling the crook of his neck, before kissing under his ear. "Thank you for last night."

"You don't have to." Killian whispered, the tip of his fingers caressing her skin.

"Was it good for you?" Whispering softly, like she was nervous, Emma put her hand on his heart, making circles on his haired chest.

Pulling her chin up to meet his eyes, Killian smiled. "Aye. It was incredible. And for you?" He wondered if he made her feel as good as she did.

"It was amazing, Killian." Emma beamed, nuzzling his nose, taking away the concern she saw in his blue eyes.

The silence of the early morning enveloped them as they whispered sweet nothings, giving small kisses, soft and slow.

"You're beautiful."

"So are you." Emma kissed under his ear, making him purr softly. It made her smirk. "You want another round, Lieutenant?"

Killian leaned back, watching her closely. "You are an eager lass, aren't you?" With a soft giggle, Emma winked at him. "No. I correct myself. You are a siren, love."

"Is that a no, then, sailor?"

"Is that what you want, /siren/?"

A shiver went up her spine as his accent went lower. "I had you once, I can live without it, if you choose."

However, Killian had another idea in mind. His hand went down her back, slowly uncovering her. "Are you sure, love?"

"I do if you do."

"I'm asking you." Killian purred against her lips, pressing her to the mattress.

"Yes." Emma groaned softly. "I want you..."

His reply was kissing her hard, making her feel all of him against her tender body.

The kiss grew passionate and rough from both parts. Slight moans came from deep their chests as they groped each other. Emma opened her legs, wrapping them around his waist, making Killian buck his hips against her soft flesh.

"Already hard for me?" She moaned, kissing down his neck.

Killian groaned, still moving his hips against her, eliciting those delicious sounds out of her. "You don't know how many times I thought of you, Emma. Of having you."

Moaning at his words, the princess kissed up his jaw to his lips. His tongue immediately caressed her lips. Harder and soft at the same time, Killian tangled their tongues in a messy kiss, slowly thrusting forward into her.

"Oh god, yes!" Emma let out, her nails digging into his shoulders.

The steady pace of their love making takes them to oblivion for the next hour, unaware of the world around the ship. It was just them and only them. And when they released, both moaned each other's name against sweaty, flushed skin.

Slowing down their breathing, they kiss coming down from their high.

Pulling out of her, Killian lied down with his heart still beating fast. "I love you, my princess." He caressed her cheek softly.

"I love you too, my sailor." Emma purred, closing her eyes.

Kissing her nose, Killian smiled when he saw her blush. "Why are you blushing?"

"Because you make me."

"And it's a lovely sight."

"Kil..."

"Aye, my love?"

Emma kissed him passionately, holding him tight against her as she slowly put a leg around his waist and moved on top of him.

Immediately, Killian's hands went to her hips. "Another position?" His eyes went over her naked body, feeling her straddle him. "And now what?" He smirked.

Slowly, teasing him, Emma surprised him by rubbing her core against his member.

"Bloody hell, love…" Killian closed his eyes, moaning. "You were speaking the truth, weren't you? By wanting me?"

"Yes…" She moaned.

Killian bit his lip, getting hard at the sound.

"Gods… Killian." She swayed her hips, sliding onto him, enjoying the way he felt, filling her.

"Gods, Emma..." Killian watched her, completely entranced by her, the way she moved, the way her body moved, now at the soft morning light. He held her hips in his hands, helping her move as he bucked under her.

"Killian... Oh god..." She cursed something.

The sailor smirked, watching as he gave her pleasure. His fingers curious of her body, reached of where they were joined and in a few moments both released again, hard. Panting, Emma fell against his chest, hearing his beating heart, feeling his hands go up her back.

"You alright, love?

"Yes." She kissed down his chest.

"I think I found an eager bride." Killian chuckled.

Emma smacked his arm, looking up at him with the widest smile. And he hated to break that bubble of happiness and peace.

"Emma... It's almost time." He entwined his fingers on her golden locks.

Sighing, Emma looked down.

Using his fingers, Killian pulled her lips to his. "And your parents are probably looking for the very allusive daughter of theirs." Smiling sadly at him, Emma nodded. "Give me a better smile, love."

Emma forced a smile.

"Please, Emma. I want a good luck smile from my bride." And she did, hearing his plead. Killian nuzzled her nose with a smile. "Thank you."

"I'll miss you..."

"And I you, Emma." He cupped her cheeks, softly, seeing tears well in her eyes. "Please, love. One more trip. And after that I'm all yours..."

They kiss one last time, before slowly getting out of bed and start to get dressed.

"Emma? Do you need help?" Killian was watching her and knew she always had a chambermaid to help her get dressed.

"No, thank you. I got it." Hiding her face, Emma knew she was having trouble with her dress laces. Mostly because of her trembling fingers.

"Emma?" Killian stepped closer to her.

"...maybe I do need help." She said in a soft whisper.

Helping her, Killian tied the laces of her dress, dragging the moment. "Is this okay?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"I love you." He whispered on her ear, before pulling back.

Turning around, Emma gave a soft sob. "I love /you/."

"Remember that... I will be back. This isn't goodbye. I promise, my love." Killian wipped a tear from her cheek.

Throwing herself into his arms, Emma hid her face on the crook of his neck.

They stayed like that for a while, before he pulled back and walked out with her, into the deck.

At the docks, they were silent, looking into each other eyes. Before the sailor could pull back to go back to the Jewel of the Realm, the princess pulled him into a passionate goodbye kiss.

The men already aboard and around them at the docks, whoop and wolf whistle as they kissed.

"I. Love. You. My. Princess." Killian was able to say between kisses.

"I. Love. You. Too."

Killian kissed her long, not caring about the men, before completely pulling away from her embrace. "You should go back..." He breathed hard.

"I'm staying here until you leave." She replied in the same way.

"Your Father is going to kill me the next time he sees me."

"No, he won't."

"Well, with such fiery bride I have, I think he will be afraid." It made Emma laugh. "There it is. My laugh." Kissing the back of her hand one last time, Killian pulled away completely before he had no strength to leave her.

Once on the railing of the ship, Emma and Killian kept their eyes on each other.

Emma felt tears falling slowly down her cheeks, seeing him wave. She smiled to herself as she caught one last glimpse of her fiancée before the ship set sail.

Slowly, into the horizon, the Jewel disappeared, leaving lovers, friends and family waiting for the sailors to come back home.

**-A Month Later-**

Emma was walking around the docks, when she heard something splash on the water. "Ariel?" The princess frowned, seeing the mermaid sitting on a step, trying to find her bracelet on her pouch.

"Emma!" The mermaid squealed, sniffing.

Once Ariel found her bracelet, Emma helped her get onto the docks.

"What's wrong, Ariel?" Hugging her friend, she sensed something was wrong.

The red haired woman sniffed. "Something happened... With the Jewel..."

"Wh-what?!" Emma stared at her, hoping she didn't heard right.

Ariel sobbed. "Liam... He's..."

"He's...dead?" That only made Ariel sob even harder. But the tears were already starting to fill Emma's eyes, her heart beating fast, already thinking if something happened to Killian. Her world stopped. "...Killian?" Her voice was shaky.

"I don't know... I can't find the Jewel." Ariel said between sobs, holding onto Emma.

"But… what happened?" Now tears were falling down Emma's cheeks.

"I don't know... My father… He always has an eye on Liam when he's at sea… And he told me he saw something… Liam in the bottom of the ocean..." Emma covered her mouth and Ariel looked down. "But the ship… there's no trace of it… You think that... They were attacked by pirates?"

Emma bowed her head, closing her eyes.

"Princess Emma." A soldier approached them, running.

Emma turned quickly, hearing the soft commanding voice. "Yes?"

"You are called to the castle, Your Highness."

Nodding, Emma started to walk when Ariel took her hand. "I'll go with you..."

The soldier led them to the castle, into the throne room where Emma's parents immediately rose from their seats. Emma saw her father's sad frown.

"Emma..." David went to his daughter. "I have terrible news." He said carefully.

"...Daddy?"

The King took her hands gently. "The Jewel... Killian... He died."

"No... No... You're lying."

"Emma... Listen." He squeezed her hands gently. "We've just received news. The Jewel got attacked. Everyone was... Killed."

"No!"

The King wrapped his arms around his daughter, Snow watching them, sadly, comforting sobbing Ariel.

Inconsolable, Emma cried, screaming "NO" over and over again while David held her, understanding her pain. "I'm sorry, Emma." He whispered softly, over and over.

**-A Week Later-**

Snow White knocked on Killian's bedchamber. With no answer, she opened the door, finding them in darkness.

With the little light coming from the big windows, she found her daughter lying in bed, wearing different clothes.

A week before, a desperate Emma was found rummaging through Killian's chambers and now she was wearing his shirts, sleeping in his bed. The only things that kept her daughter's heart from completely falling apart. Snow remembered Emma whispering something about his scent, about keeping him close.

"Emma?" The Queen placed a tray on a table nearby.

"No."

"You need to eat, honey."

"Let me die."

"Killian wouldn't want me to do that, Emma." Snow frowned sadly.

David and her missed Liam and Killian too. But she was the one that saw, since the beginning, how Killian and Emma acted around each other. Believing it was True Love. And now he was gone.

"I don't care anymore… I want to be with him..."

Snow sighed, sitting on the bed. "Oh, honey. Please don't say that. You have people that love you."

Emma simply turned away from her mother's gaze, diving her face in Killian's pillow, holding onto her engagement ring.

**Ps: Review, please?**


	10. Chapter 10

_First: Thank you again for all the follows and favourites, aswell as the reviews. They are welcome._

_Second: No. Unfortunatelly, for story purposes, me and CaptainHookSparrow didn't let Emma get pregnant. But do not worry, many things are still to happen. ;)_

_Now, enjoy the chapter._

**Chapter 9 – Stranger**

**-Two Years Later-**

"Emma?"

Ariel's voice rang far on the blonde princess ears as she sat on a bench with rose bushes surrounding her. The green eyes stared at her engagement ring. Killian's engagement ring. The only thing she never stopped wearing since his death.

"Emma…?" The mermaid sighed softly when she found her. The only reply was a soft nod. "How are you feeling?"

"Not wanting to marry Baelfire. Is that a feeling?" Emma touched a rose button softly, still not looking at her best friend.

"Explain me again why are you marrying the Dark One's son?" Ariel took Emma's hand, making her look at her. "I arrive at your kingdom and your parents tell me my best friend is going to have an engagement ball tomorrow night."

"Yes… I…" Emma stammered, fidgeting on her seat. "He's nice. And I've always known him… His father is always around the court…"

"Killian didn't liked the way he looked at you, Emma." Ariel practically scolded at her.

"Killian is not here, is he?" Emma got up, a wave of sadness going through her at the mention of her dead love. She was angry. Still angry at everything.

Ariel looked down, sad. She missed Liam. He had been her first love, but after two years, she was slowly recovering from the loss. She had met Eric while Emma was still hanging on Killian. It was like she still waited for him.

"I know it's not easy, Emma… But…"

Emma cut Ariel off. "But Killian died and I'm the heir to the throne and I need to get marry." Tears prickled on her eyes. "Please, leave me alone. I need to think and get ready for the upcoming weeks."

Sighing, Ariel nodded and left Emma alone. She didn't know how to help her. They had grown apart after the brothers death and the little talks they had always ended up in some kind of argument.

Still angry, Emma went to her bedchambers and put her cloak on. After the rose bushes, the docks were her favourite spot. She felt closer to Killian, remembering their goodbyes and bantering as she watched the waves.

Sitting on a barrel, Emma looked over to the setting sun colours on the horizon, her thumb making her ring circle her finger. Baelfire was going to give her a new one at the engagement ball. And lost in her thoughts, Emma didn't noticed she was being watched.

As the sun finally faded into the sea and the night settled over, Emma got up. It was then that she felt one hand covering her mouth with a cloth and one arm around her body, pressing her against a strong chest.

Feisty as she was, Emma struggled but she felt her strength fading away, quickly drifting off to deep slumber.

The man picked the unconscious woman up on his arms and took her to a ship not far away, hidden amongst others. He then went to one of the cabins, placing her gently on the bed.

Once she was settled under the blankets, the Captain locked the door and gave orders to set sail at that precise moment.

**-Two Days Later, on high seas-**

Looking over the small window, finally climbing off the small bed, Emma went around the room, searching for something to protect herself.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and it was unlocked. A man wearing a red beanie entered with a tray of food for her. "Your Highness..." He stuttered a little, immediately taking his beanie.

Surprised, she turned so quickly that she felt dizzy. "Excuse me?"

"You can call me Smee. I'm glad to see you awake, Princess." The chubby man smiled, placing the tray on a small table. "I brought your food. I hope you like it."

"...thank you, Mr. Smee." Emma was indeed hungry and practically attacked the food, eating eagerly. "Where am I?" She asked gently, looking over to the man.

Smee smiled, like he was proud of the fact. "The Jolly Roger, M'lady. Er... Pirate ship. But I can assure you, no harm will come to you. The Captain made sure of that."

"The Captain?" Emma scoffed. "You can tell him I am not interested in being his wench."

Clearing his throat subtly, Smee kept silent on the matter.** "**He will talk to you soon, M'lady." That earned him a huff from the princess. "Please, eat. You need to keep your strength."

"For what?" Emma's voice came out menacing.

"You've been unconscious for almost two days, M'lady. And I am the one that has orders to take care of you. If you faint on my watch, the Captain will feed me to the sharks."

Huffing again, Emma started to eat again. If the tales of the ruthless pirates were to be true, what Smee had told her was probably true. "Fine."

When Emma finished, Smee bowed his head and left the cabin with the tray.

**-Later that Night-**

At the sound of a knock, Emma's eyes flew from the book she had found on the cabin to the door. Her heart started to beat fast, a million thoughts on her mind. And when she actually expected to meet the Captain, Smee entered.

"M'lady, the Captain is letting you go out on deck to catch the night air."

In a long time, Emma didn't felt like she was happy. Since Killian. But when she had woken up and saw herself on a ship, she felt free. And that was what the open sea meant for her. Freedom. She always enjoyed the trips she had made on such vessel, but it always had been under the watchful eyes of the royal navy.

Now, she was on a pirate ship. And she couldn't wait to see outside. And to meet the Captain. Mostly to ask him why he had taken her.

Smee followed her out, like he was ordered to. He was not supposed to take his eyes of her and heed her every need.

Except for one or two pirates eyeing her when she appeared above deck, there was no one on sight. She frowned and turned to Smee. "I want to see your Captain, Mr. Smee."

The chubby man shook his head. "Unless, he orders it, I can't bring you to him, M'lady." The man answered softly.

"Then request it. Tell him that I wish to speak with him." Emma demanded.

With a soft sigh, glacing towards the helm, Smee fidgeted on his spot. "He's well aware you want to talk with him, Your Highness. But it's his ship, his orders."

Now, angry, Emma stormed to where Smee had glanced over and knew it was the direct door to the Captain's quarters. She was not going to play by the rules. Faintly, she heard Smee call out for her, but she paid no attention. "Captain! I think we need to have a discussion!" She pounded on the door.

"M'lady, he doesn't want to be disturbed after a long day at the helm." Smee pleaded.

Frowning suddenly, Emma stepped back and looked at Smee. "...you said the Jolly Roger. This is... Captain Hook's ship..."

"...Aye, M'lady." The man nodded.

"I will not see him." Emma said quietly, stepping further back from the door and stood at the rail, gaining her breath. "I WILL NOT!"

"Why not…" A low, rich voice sounded behind her, sending a shiver up her spine. It was like velvet on her skin. Emma turned back to the Captain quarters to see the figure of a man framed by the shadows of the opened door, not moving into the moonlight. "...Princess?"

"It's Your Highness." Emma growled, fisting her hands.

A smirk tugged on the stranger lips, his dark eyes watched the woman, almost amused. "Feisty, aren't you?"

"Being that the rumors of a pirate killed my fiancée, you are lucky I do not have my sword!"

The stranger shrugged, leaning against the doorframe. "Perhaps I am. Something tells me you would be good with a sword." He bit his lip.

"You do not amuse me." Emma took a step towards him.

"It was never my intention... Your Highness." The pirate pressed her title, like he was half teasing her and half trying to upset her. With no answer from the princess that glared at him with a mix of sadness, he gestured for Smee. "Please, Mr. Smee. Escort the Princess back to her quarters..."

"No! Tell me!"

Now she could see the Captain's dark blue eyes. They were completely focusing on her again. And those eyes made her shiver.

"Tell you what?"

"Did you killed him?! Did you killed Lieutenant Killian Jones?!"

The pirate fisted his one hand, his hook now coming into view, glistening in the moonlight. "Aye! Killian Jones died that day."

Emma's eyes filled with tears. "You will never have me."

The Captain stepped inside his cabin and slammed the door shut. Emma flinched at the sound, so quiet on the suddenly silent night.

"YOU RUINED MY HAPPY ENDING!"

The door opened abruptly and the black leather dressed man stepped closer to her, furious. "Your /parents/ did it first!"

Stepping up to him at the same time, nose to nose, her fury was rising in a tidal wave. "Yes! They did! They made me wait 3 years to marry the man I loved all my life! Now he's gone!"

"That's not what I meant, Swan!" The Captain growled, staring into her green eyes, making himself known without realizing.

Emma frowned, looking into his blue eyes, like she was trying to see something. "...what did you called me?"

Biting his lip, the man stepped away from her. "Nothing."

Quickly, she stepped in front of him, stopping him. Immediately, she reached into his open shirt with her hand. And with no fight from him, Emma found what she wanted. Her necklace.

With a gasp, tears started to fall from her eyes as she turned her eyes back to his. "...Killian..." She whispered.

"Hook."

Emma slapped him hard, seeing his head turn to the side with the force of her hand, but he not even moved.

"Do you know how long it took for me to get out of bed after I heard the news?! Did you even care at all?!"

Killian kept silent, only frowning.

Emma started to sob. "I tried to find a way to die! Now I wish I was! Are you holding me hostage for revenge?!"

"Aye."

Her eyes were full of hurt, glistening with tears, staining her cheeks. "...I wish I'd never met you. /Hook/." She nearly spat and curtsied mockingly. "Remember that?" She turned to the railing and climbed over.

"Swan! Come down!" Killian ordered her.

"No!"

"Now!" He growled.

"Make me! Pirate!"

"Would you like me to throw you over my shoulder, Princess?"

Narrowing her eyes, Emma turned from him and jumped into the cold sea.

"Bloody hell!" Quickly, Killian gave his orders and wrapped a rope around his torso and jumped after her.

In the water, Emma opened her eyes and her mouth to let herself drown.

Finding her in the dark waters, Killian wrapped his arm tightly around her, while his pirates dragged them out of the sea and up the deck.

Looking at her pale, cold skin, he tapped her cheek. No response. "Bloody hell, Emma..." Placing his lips on hers, Killian started blowing air into her lungs.

Emma coughed almost immediately, opening her eyes. For a second, she could see the man she loved, looking relieved. But in the next one, his eyes darkened. "Don't do that again." Killian got up. "Smee, find her new clothes and lock her in her cabin."

"Don't do this!" Emma pleaded, getting up. "I know you're not a bad man."

"You're wrong. I'm a pirate now." Those were his last words, before shutting himself in his quarters.

Emma's eyes lost their small light of hope.

"M'lady, please..." Sadly, Smee was watching her.

With a broken heart from sadness, Emma went back to her cabin, where she dried herself and changed into some clothes Smee found. Hearing him lock her door, she sat there, taking everything in, slowly numbing her heart against that... stranger.

In his quarters, Killian thought about what happened. His now only hand toyed with the rum flask. Slowly, he emptied it, not knowing now if it was a good idea kidnapping the princess.

...

**Ps: Review, please?**


	11. Chapter 11

_First: Thank you for the reviews. :)_

_And while we wait for the 2 hour episode, enjoy the next chapter. :)_

**Chapter 10 – Anger**

It had been 12 days by Emma's counts when Smee entered her cabin after knocking. The same way he did every single day. He had become the only company she had while eating. Or in any other time, actually. But she didn't mind.

The pirate placed the tray of food near her on the bed and Emma offered him a weak smile.

"M'lady." Smee smiled softly, trying to be pleasant, seeing her pick up the plate. Clearing his throat, he continued. "Maybe you could come up on deck. The sun is bright, there's just a light breeze..."

Emma shook her head.

"Please, M'lady... The Captain is sleeping, so you won't meet him." Smee saw her sigh, picking on her food, not eating fully like she always did. "Unless, you would like to see him..." He kept going carefully. "Though he's in a dreadful mood." He said more to himself than to her.

"He does not want to see me."

"M'lady… You have to hope."

Emma finally looked at the chubby pirate. "Why did he kidnapped me?"

"I belive he wanted to see you..." Smee whispered, afraid he could be heard.

Bowing her head, Emma started to pick on her food again. "I searched high and low for the pirates that killed him and Liam..."

"There were no pirates, M'lady." Smee blurted out.

Narrowing her eyes, Emma noticed the man biting his lip, like he knew something more. "Smee?"

"Aye, M'lady?"

"What is your first name?"

"William, M'lady."

Emma smiled. "You may call me Emma."

The pirate smiled warmly and bowed his head. "I believe the Captain wouldn't enjoy I would do that..."

"It is what I wish if I am to stay here." Emma said firmly but with softness in her tone.

"Aye, M'l... Emma." That gained him a smiled from her. "You should eat. And if you want to catch fresh air, you are welcome on deck."

Smirking a little as a thought came to her mind, Emma nodded. "Actually, William, may I ask something of you?"

"Of course, Emma." He cleared his throat, smiling.

"Could I get some different clothes please? It's quite chilly."

Smee nodded. "Quite easy. I'll get some fresh and warm clothes for you."

"...preferably pirate clothes?"

"I see what I can find. We don't have women clothes on board..."

"I'm fine with anything." Emma smiled innocently, now eating her food eagerly.

Not understanding her request, Smee smiled, finally seeing her eat. "If you would wait here, I'll bring them shortly."

Emma curtsied. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Smee bowed and left in search of the clothes.

While waiting patiently, Emma thought of her plan carefully. She will make Killian talk to her, about them, about what really happened two years ago. And after a while, the chubby pirate appeared with the clothes she needed. "Thank you, William. I'll be out shortly."

At this, Smee nodded, waiting outside in the lower deck hallway.

Inside the cabin, Emma smirked a little as she dressed. Smee had found her pretty good clothes, black and small, almost her size. With little effort, she made the man's shirt tightly fit to her figure, leaving it open enough to show her cleavage. The pants were more difficult. But with the sewing kit Smee had given her days earlier, she quickly made them tight enough to show her curves.

When she got ready, a grin tugged on her lips seeing her image in the mirror. The final touch was fixing her hair to make it look bigger and sexier.

Giving a deep breath, Emma opened the door. With a wink at the surprised Smee, she went outside.

"M'lady, you're on a pirate ship. You may want to be… careful."

"Relax, William. It's all a part of the plan." Emma smiled innocently.

"Plan?" Smee held his hand towards the stairs to the upper deck, gaining no answer from her.

As they stepped out to the bright day, the soft but cold breeze hit them. The pirates up deck stared at her when she came out, but they knew better. The princess shouldn't be touched, nor would they try. Most of them were the same sailors on the Jewel of the Realm and they knew about the Princess and her engagement with their Captain.

"Good morning, gentlemen." Emma nodded, now recognizing them as Killian and Liam's fellow sailors as they bowed their heads.

"M'lady." One of them said, bowing his head as she passed by.

Noticing the scar on his bare arm, Emma frowned. "What happened to you, Mr…?"

"Adams, Your Highness. The same thing that happened to our Captain. Though I got lucky and got out with only a scar." The man spoke low.

"Who did this to you?"

Adams looked down. "If you want any answers, better talk with the Captain, M'lady."

Emma sighed, stepping closer. "Adams, please. Killian won't talk to me."

Looking around, Adams nodded slowly. "A royal ship attacked us. With our kingdom flags, M'lady." His tone was angry but low.

The princess stared at him in disbelief. The sailor only nodded. "No…"

"Aye." Behind her, a familiar low voice answered for Adams.

Emma turned around quickly.

A few steps away, Killian was behind her with a stern look, his thumb tucking into his belt while his hooked arm was resting on the hilt of his sword. She could see his eyes following the line of her body quickly before staring into her eyes.

"Killian, my father gave me the news..." She said carefully, stepping closer to him. "He had tears in his eyes. He loved you and Liam."

The former lieutenant frowned, the rage simmering underneath his skin. "He sent soldiers after us. They murdered my brother! They said I would never marry the King's daughter!"

Emma teared up, stepping even closer. "WHO, Killian? MY FATHER WANTED US TO MARRY!" Her anger was coming out.

A growl came out of his lips. "WHO ELSE WOULD WANT ME DEAD THEN?!"

"Maybe a suitor?" Emma was right in front of him now.

"They had plenty of opportunities before, Emma. We were engaged for 3 years! Everyone, in all the kingdoms, knew you were taken." Killian stepped away.

Emma grabbed his arm. "Don't you DARE turning away from me! You know very well that some princes are actually used to get what they want! WHO TOLD YOU THAT YOU WOULD NEVER MARRY ME?!"

"THE MAN I KILLED WITH MY HOOK!" His blue eyes were dark with rage as he held the silver appendage in front of her.

Emma didn't flinch, didn't took her green eyes from his. "Go ahead. Kill me. You are so angry, that you push aside the woman you love. So do it. I rather be dead if I can't have you." She hissed, her cheeks flushed with anger.

Killian gritted his teeth, frowning as he pulled away roughly from her hold, slamming the door of his cabin.

"MY FATHER WOULD NEVER DO THIS!" Emma screamed at the door. Silence was all she got from the other side.

Narrowing her eyes, Emma stormed to the helm, turning the ship around roughly.

As Killian sensed the ship sudden movement, he got out of the cabin. "Bloody hell! What… Emma! Get out of THERE!"

"NO!" She turned it again hard.

Trying his best not to fall at the sudden movements, Killian growled, wobbling to her. Roughly, he grabed her arm, while one of his pirates took the helm.

Emma tried to push him away all the way to her cabin. "We need to talk to my father, Killian!"

"Aye. So, I can stab him with my hook." He said without thinking, dragging her inside the cabin.

Furious, Emma pushed him hard against the wall, holding a dagger to his throat. "DON'T MOVE."

Narrowing his eyes, Killian growled. "What are you going to do, /Princess/?"

Pushing him hard into her bed, Emma pinned him down, breathing hard.

Killian looked up at her, his blue eyes dark and serious against bright and furious green. "Are you going to kill me, Your Highness?" His voice low, emotionless.

Emma glared at him before kissing him hard. She heard a deep growl escape from him. In the same moment, Killian kissed her back, far from being tender.

The kiss was rough, tongues clashing, teeth biting. Every sense of frustration and love was in it.

All of Killian's anger was on that kiss, while his hand gripped her hip tight, pressing her against him. Bruises will be there the next day for sure. But Emma didn't care. She groaned, gripping his hair, grinding into him, feeling the effect she was having on him.

Flipping her around, Killian slammed her against the bed, never leaving her lips in a sense of longing. He felt her legs wrap around his waist, hearing her grunt softly. And all of the sudden, it was over. He pulled back completely from the warm and eager body of his princess.

"Don't do that again." Without giving her a glance, he left the cabin, locking her in.

Not being able to keep the tears in, Emma buried her face in the pillow.

Angrier than before, Killian returned to his cabin and swigged not his flask but a full bottle of rum.

...

**Ps: Review, please?**


	12. Chapter 12

_First: Thank you for all the follows and favourites, aswell as the reviews. They are all welcome._

_Second: Well... there a lot more to go until they get to a understanding. ;) _

_Now, enjoy the chapter._

**Chapter 11 – Stranger II**

The days went by slowly. The weather was getting warmer inside the ship and when a couple of weeks later the Jolly Roger made port into a small sea town, all crew cheered.

However a few tasks were to be made before the evening out. And while Killian gave his orders to the crew, to gather supplies, clean the ship and trade goods for the next voyage, Emma stayed in her cabin, hearing the sounds outside and looking out the small window.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Go ahead."

"M'lady?" Smee opened the door with a smile, placing the usual tray of food on the small table, but this time Emma didn't touch it. Simply stared to the people at the docks. The chubby pirate sighed. "Is there anything else you would like? We are docked, M'lady. And I have permission to take you out, if you would like..."

"Rum. I would like rum." It was a drink she grew to like on her time at the ship.

"We don't have it currently on board." Smee told her, explaining about the supplies running short.

"Then, let's go ashore, Mr. Smee. If you have permission to take me out, then we might enjoy it." The princess got out of bed with a slight better mood.

Smiling a little, Smee nodded. "Aye, M'lady. It will do you good. Maybe... I can take you somewhere. To have a drink? If it is rum you want."

Emma nodded, looking for the clothes she wanted. "That would be lovely. I just need to change."

"Aye, of course. When you're ready, I'll be outside." Smee bowed and left.

Inside the cabin, Emma pulled on a black dress made out of leftover leather Smee had found for her so she could keep herself busy. And when she was finally ready, she walked out slowly with a smile.

"Well, M'lady. You look... Beautiful." Smee stuttered, his eyes quickly catching her figure.

Emma blushed, giving him a curtsy. "Thank you, William."

Now it was Smee's turn to blush. "You're welcome. Shall we?" He offered her his arm.

They walked together off the ship, talking. Emma didn't spare a glance to Killian, though she noticed a black spot at the helm by the corner of her eye.

Seeing Emma and Smee leave the ship, the Captain raised his brow. Quietly, he bit his lip looking at Emma's figure. He had given Smee permission to take the princess out for anything she wanted to do. And, after all, he had his own plans for the night.

…

As they walked through town, going into shops, see the selling carts on the streets, hearing music, Emma made Smee taking her to a tavern. The pirate was not exactly thrilled by the idea. A beautiful woman in a tavern filled with men? Mostly pirates? It was a bad idea. "M'lady, you need to be careful. The Captain…

Emma huffed. "The Captain is not here. And even if he was, he couldn't deny me my fun for the night." She said quickly with a smirk, walking into the tavern, Smee following right behind her.

…

Later in the evening, Killian and his crew arrived at the tavern and sat on one of the tables, drinking and gambling. From the corner of his eyes, he noticed Emma sitting at the counter, Smee by her side. In the morning he would have to have a serious talk with his first mate. Quickly, his mind drifted off as a wench sat on his lap with a smile and sweet talk.

Having her senses on alert since Killian arrived, Emma sighed, wondering if he would talk to her, smile with her, give her flirtatious smirks and winks like he was doing with the woman that was currently all over him, peppering his jaw with kisses.

Angry, she got up from the stool and walked past Hook. Yes, Hook. Right now he was not the Killian she knew. She sat next to a group of men, also pirates. They cheered when she chugged a whole bottle of rum.

Little did she know that Killian was now watching her with a disapproving brow at her behavior. A spark of jealousy went through him when he saw one of the other men touching her bare arm.

And he was so into his thoughts, on ways of how to make that man pay for touching his princess that he barely noticed Emma sitting right in front of him at the table. There was a smirk on her lips and spark of mischief in her green eyes. "Who's up for a game of dice?"

The Jolly Roger crew cheered while the Captain merely watched her. His thoughts slowed down, seeing her now amongst safety between his men.

"Who could have known a princess would play so well a game of dice?" Adams, said freely at Emma's skills, making her blush. "I'm sorry, M'lady."

"Don't be, Adams. I'm glad you said that." The princess smiled.

Adams nodded. "Tis true, M'lady. I'm sure our Captain agrees."

Pratically narrowing her eyes, Emma forced a smile, glancing up at Killian. "I think our Captain is a little occupied. Too distracted to play the game aswell."

Blue eyes were on green, intensely. "Don't be mistaken, Princess. I am well aware you are winning."

"And you can't beat me." Emma smirked, leaning a little on the table, showing a little more of cleavage, watching his intake of breath.

Killian raised his brow, amused. "Sure about that, /Your Highness/?"

Emma leaned closer. "I'm /certain/."

"Why don't we try it then?" He looked at her amazed.

"How about a little... wager?"

"And what do you propose, /Princess/?"

"If I win, you get rid of the wench."

The leather clad pirate looked at the wench on his lap for a moment. "Very well. If I win… you'll have to clean the deck." Hook smirked, knowing he was taunting her.

But Emma didn't waver and held out her hand. "We have an accord then."

"Aye." Killian took her hand and they shook it.

The game started with cheers of the pirates, laughing and drinking. And while Emma enjoyed spending this time with him, there was something different about his ways. She could see that her Killian was still in there, with something dark surrouding him.

In the end, it was Emma that won the game. Killian laughed. He had enjoyed watching her like this. Carefree, relaxed. He had missed her, but there was nothing he could do. He had changed. Turning to the wench with a devilish smirk, he gave her a gold coin for her time.

Watching that, Emma heart sank, offering him a sad smile when he poured a glass of rum for her. "You won, Swan. You got rid of the wench, you should be happy."

"Aye..." Emma answered softly, gulping the rum. However, she got up and walked out of the tavern.

At that, Killian frowned and followed her out. Finding her outside, he noticed the shaking of her shoulders as she tried to fight the tears. "I'll walk you back to the ship, Swan."

Startled by his voice, Emma didn't look at him, trying hard not to cry but failing when her voice came out breaking. "Why? So you can find another wench?" She played with the ring on her finger.

"No." The princess glanced at him slightly. "These streets are dangerous for a woman alone. And I don't want any other man to touch you." Killian almost growled, remembering the scene earlier. The thought that he had kidnapped Emma firstly because of her new engagement and not for revenge came up to his mind.

"Maybe I don't want any other woman touching /you/." She answered quietly.

Keeping silent, Killian merely glanced at her, starting to walk back to the ship, expecting her to follow him.

Silently, Emma walked with him for a while.

"Killian, I need to know something." She saw his feature telling her to continue. "Do you... Do you even want me anymore?"

Killian stopped in his tracks by the entrance of the ship. Frowning at the question, wondering how she could not know how much he wanted her still. His eyes found hers. They were sad. "I'm not the man you knew, Emma." His voice was almost a whisper, letting her go in first. His eyes went over her form as she walked up the gangplank. "But you look rather enticing in that dress." He ended up saying, like it would answer her question.

She kept her back to him, tears dropping onto her cheeks. "Don't."

Killian frowned, looking away, fighting his need to pull her into his arms. "You're safely aboard the ship. You can go to your cabin." He turned to leave for the Captain's quarters.

"Captain, wait."

Stopping as he reached for the door, Killian saw her approach him, holding something in her hand.

Trying not to cry, Emma took his hand and placed her engagement ring on his palm. "I will always love you, Killian, Hook... Whatever you call yourself these days. I waited for you to come home, but you never did. I kept hope that you were out there somewhere." She fought a sob. "And you were. But I'm too late. You aren't mine anymore." When she finished, Emma didn't expect him to say anything, so she turned for her cabin, before she could cry in front of him.

Hearing this Killian frowned, quietly, knowing he caused her pain. More pain he could ever have imagined. "Emma… wait…"

"Why? Why did you kidnap me if you didn't want me?"

"I never said I didn't want you."

"You never said anything, Killian..."

"Would you rather for me to lie?!"

"Just tell me the bloody truth! For once!"

Killian took a step towards her. "Bloody hell, Emma! Yes, I love you. That hasn't changed! And yes, it took two years and hearing you were engaged again to go back for you! I couldn't stand the thought of another man laying his hands on you! Bedding you! But look at me! I'm a PIRATE! In search of revenge! I'm not good anymore. I'm not that little boy that grew up with you, Swan!"

"So why must I be punished?!"

He huffed. "You know what? Tomorrow, we'll sail back to your kingdom. You'll be safe and sound in the arms of your parents." He sneered, taking a step back.

"I meant with losing you!"

"You were and are better off without me, princess."

"I was NEVER better without you..."

"You wouldn't like what I was on those first months."

"And you have not a clue what I've done on those first months without you. I was suicidal, Killian!" Emma took a step towards him.

The pirate softened hearing her. "Your parents would never let you die."

"That doesn't mean I didn't try."

"I wouldn't want you to die, even if I was dead, love." He said softly.

"Nor would I you." Emma said quietly. "And I'm not leaving. I won't go back to marry Baelfire."

He turned his back to her. "Stay if you like. But I can't give you more than this."

"And it's all I want." Emma watched his figure, tense all of the sudden. "Killian, you are all I need. I'll convert to piracy to be with you."

"I can't give you that." The pirate frowned, looking over his shoulder to her.

"Can't give me what? I'm not asking for anything."

"Give you piracy. And me. Stop asking for me!" He growled quietly, furious and entered his cabin. "Or I will return you to your parents." He slammed the door.

Saying nothing in return, Emma disappeared below deck.

Inside her cabin, she packed her things. Suddenly she looked at her old dress. The one she got kidnapped with and found the small box inside the pocket.

Going up deck, she laid the items down on the wooden floor and started to slice the dress with a small dagger.

If he wasn't drunk before, he was now, after gulping down the bottle on his cabin. Hearing strange sounds outside, Killian opened the door, tipsy. "What are you doing?"

Emma kept silent and threw the dress over board. She then pulled a needle from the box. It had been her plan using it after the ball if she hadn't been kidnapped.

"Swan? Answer me!" Killian grabbed her arm, turning her to him. "What the bloody hell are you doing?"

"Ridding you of me once and for all."

Drunk and angrier than before, Killian dragged her to her cabin.

"Let. Go. Of. Me!" Emma struggled against him.

"No! You, /princess/, are being a little girl again."

Emma stomped his foot hard at his words.

Cursing under his breath, Killian threw her inside her cabin, his eyes with a dangerous look in them when Emma glared at him.

"If you want to be a pirate, that's not the way. /Little girl/." His voice was low and furious, clearly angry with her, his dark version coming to life. Seeing her pull out the needle, he growled. "Again?"

Without thinking, Killian slapped her hand, making her yelp and pull away from him, scared and hurt.

Taking the needle away from her, his eyes caught the hurt in her eyes, but in his state, he didn't cared and left the cabin, locking her inside. Walking back to his own cabin, he put the needle in a safe place, before taking his clothes off and falling into his bed. His head hurt from the alcohol, from what happened. Slowly, his mind started to drift off to sleep.

Staring at the ceiling in silence, Emma curled in bed, clutching her now red and swollen hand. Slowly, her eyes filled with unwanted tears, unable to believe that the man, the stranger she loved had struck her.

...

**Ps: I know, that was mean. But do not worry. ;)**

**Review, please?**


	13. Chapter 13

_First: Yay! Thank you for all the reviews and favourites and follows._

_Now, with no episode tonight, enjoy this short chapter. I don't know if there will be a second one tonight, but if not tonight, perhaps tomorrow. ;)_

**Chapter 12 – Caring**

**-Next Morning-**

Sleep was restless for both Killian and Emma as the night went by fast.

At the early hours of the morning, a huffing Killian rubbed his face with his one hand. Suddenly, a thought came to his headaching mind. He had struck Emma. His Emma. His Princess. _Bloody hell_, he thought, remembering the hurt in her eyes.

Getting up quickly from the bed, the pirate got ready as fast as he could and instead of calling for Smee, Killian went himself ask for Emma's breakfast.

Waking up slowly, cheeks stained with dried tears, Emma let out a soft sob as she clutched her hand, trying to sooth the slight sting she still felt.

Suddenly, the sound of her door getting unlocked and a soft knock made her wipe the tears that started to fall again. As the door opened, she hid her hand under the blankets.

The princess's eyes grew colder at the sigh of Killian entering slowly. She noticed his blue eyes quickly caughting everything in the cabin as he placed the tray of breakfast on the small table.

Clearing his throat briefly, the pirate Captain finally looked at the princess. "I wanted to apologise for my behaviour last night." His voice was thick and low, but honest and regretful for what he'd done.

"I do not accept."

Killian nodded. "You are in your right, Your Highness." He bowed his head, heading for the door. "There's an ointment for your hand on the tray..."

Emma cut him off, angrily. "Oh, so suddenly you care?!"

With his hand on the doorknob, he looked over his shoulder. "I never stopped. If I didn't care, I hadn't done what I did last night." Killian turned around with a frown. "What were you thinking going over to the sleeping curse again?!"

Saying nothing, Emma avoided his eyes, looking at her red hand. Her blood was hot with anger and almost hatred for that... pirate.

Watching her, seeing pain and anger, things he caused to her, Killian left and went back to his cabin. All he wanted was to drink and make a decision about Emma staying aboard the ship.

Without even reacting, now knowing that Killian was no longer the man that she loved, Emma stayed in her cabin for the rest of the day.

Opposite to the night, the day went by slow and when Smee entered Emma's cabin for the second time, the sun was still on it's way down. "M'lady?"

"Yes, Mr Smee?"

"Do you need anything for the night?"

"No. Thank you."

The chubby pirate fidgeted on his spot. He knew something had happened. The Captain was in a foul mood and Emma looked sad. "Wouldn't you like to come over to the tavern? I promise it will only be the lads."

"No."

Sighing, Smee nodded. "Very well. Have a goodnight, M'lady."

"Goodnight, William." Emma said softly, staring at the wall.

Smee left, closing the door without locking it.

With the tip of his hook, Killian scraped the wooded surface of his desk. He was angry at himself. He didn't know what to do, what to decide. It was late and he felt alone on his ship.

Finally, the pirate in him decided to go to the village, following Smee idea of going to the tavern. A small thought of expecting to see Emma there lifted his spirit up, but all he found was his crew. So, he sat alone, drinking.

As the night went on, Killian found himself gambling with his mates. A wench ends up sitting on his lap. And, whispering something at the wench's ear, he doesn't return to the ship that night.

…

Examining the redness in her hand, the stin almost gone, Emma looked to the ointment that Hook had left. Once again, she refused to put it on.

Opening the door to see if anyone was still on board, she sighed when she heard nothing. Feeling alone and free, the princess walked around the ship slowly to ease the stiffness of her legs.

After a while, after finding a rum bottle at the galley, Emma went back to her cabin, angry. Drinking, she picked one of the books, one about a princess that found love and happily ever after. She simply ripped it apart. Balling each page, she tossed them overboard through the small window.

…

It was early morning when Killian went back to the ship. Stopping by Emma's door, he opened it quietly.

Slowly, the pirate went inside and watched the princess sleep. His blue eyes caught a bottle of rum clutched in her hand. He let it slide and simply covered her with a blanket, smiling when Emma snuggled into the warmth. The desire of wanting to touch her was overwhelming. And before he could fall into his desires and startle her, he left without seeing his princess smile and whisper his name.

Finding Smee already awake, Killian ordered him to not disturb him until they were far into the ocean. And when he fell in his bed, he felt the tiredness in his legs by walking alone all night.

...

**Ps: Review, please?**


	14. Chapter 14

_First: Wow! So many follows in one day. Thank you!_

**Chapter 13 – Swordfight**

After spending the day before hiding in her cabin, mostly to avoid Killian, Emma sat in her bed, as she finished getting dressed in her pirate attire. She needed to get some fresh air and the day was bright to catch some sun on her skin.

When she got up, slowly she flexed her hand. It had a small bruise with a little redness around it and it felt sore, but she refused to put the ointment on.

As she walked out, Emma greeted some of the sailors on deck. Choosing to stand by the railing, instead of finding another bottle of rum, she looked out to the sea, the scent alone calming her.

Standing by the helm, Killian maneuvered the ship through the waters, giving orders when he saw Emma walking out from below deck. He smiled, seeing how she was dressed and how relaxed she looked as she smiled at one or another crew member that approached her, sometimes even laughing about something they said.

"M'lady." Smee smiled, stepping closer to her.

"Mr. Smee." The princess curtsied with a bright smile.

"How are you feeling, M'lady?"

"Better, thank you." Her green eyes stole a glance at Killian, but they averted quickly, afraid the pirate captain would notice.

However, Smee did, but kept silence, only smiling. "Is there anything I can get to you?"

"I suppose some food would do." Emma smiled, shyly as her stomach made itself noticed.

Smee chuckled softly. "Aye, M'lady. Anything special? We have our stocks full at the moment."

"Surprise me, if you please." Now she offered him a bright smile. With a nod, Smee turned to the galley. "Oh, and a sword too." Smee raised his brow, curious at her request, but said nothing going under deck.

Only a few minutes later, the chubby pirate returned with a plate containing scrambled eggs and fruit. Aswell as the sword. "Here you go, M'lady."

"Thank you, William." Emma smiled and curtsied with a quick nod from Smee. After taking them, she placed the scabbard containing the sword at her side on a barrel. "I know alot about fencing, but nothing about dueling." She sighed the words to Smee that stayed by her side.

"Well, there's no one better than our Captain..." The pirate let it slide. "He's a great duelist. I'm sure you know that, M'lady."

Emma scoffed, half serious, half playfully. "I beated him at every duel."

Smee turned his head quickly to the princess with a curious look, interested. "Really?!"

"Where do you think he got the scar on his cheek?" Emma smirked, taking a bite on her eggs.

Blinking twice, amazed, Smee chuckled lowly, only for her to hear. "It was you, Emma?" She only nodded with a grin.

"Even as a young lass, she never let someone best her." Killian's voice rang behind them. Immediately, he noticed Emma's grin fading at the sound of him.

Smee turned around to face his Captain, searching for any sign of him being angry. There wasn't. Captain Hook actually had a soft smile on his lips and a twinkle in his blue eyes.

"We were talking about the fact that the princess never learned how to duel."

Clearing her throat, Emma looked from Smee to Hook. "And if I'm to remain on this ship or to be left on any port, I request to learn."

"Why, if may I ask?" Killian raised his brow, curious.

"To defend myself. Besides, I can upgrade my fencing skills." Emma had a fiery determination in her eyes when green met blue.

Staring at her, Killian was considering if he should oblige her or not. "Why not? Perhaps as a birthday present..." Spite the smirk, there was softness in his blue eyes. And the princess green ones slowly soften at the mention of her birthday, shocked that he remembered. "Perhaps after you had your meal?" Killian pointed to the plate in her hands. As Emma nodded, Killian bowed, leaving her to let her finish.

After a few minutes, after Smee took her plate below deck, Emma drew her sword out, examining it slowly. It was a fine one.

"Ready, Your Highness?"

Turning around to face the Captain of the Jolly Roger, she offered him a smile. "Yes, Hook."

Smirking a little at her using his monicker, Killian took his sword out from the scabbard, waiting for her to take position in front of him. He saw Emma held out her sword, setting her footing.

However, Killian stepped closer to her and corrected her posture, not paying attention to her eyes. They were watching him, intensely. Finally, he stood in front of her again and crossed their swords. "Ready, Princess?"

Emma nodded.

Making his first move, Killian made her step back. She blocked his blow with ease. A smirk appeared on his lips aswell on hers. The pirates were now watching them with cheers. Ones for Killian, others for Emma.

Hook made another move and Emma blocked him again, before countering. She gave him a smug look, like when they were younger, when he had to block her. His own smirk turned different, softer and without the heaviness that followed him.

As they dueled, both felt like the kids they once were, smiling and having fun. They teased and blocked and moved in time with each other, almost like they were dancing.

At some point, he pushed his sword against hers, his hook caught her wrist and turned her around, trapping her against his chest, in his arms. "Had enough?" His lips by her ear.

Softly, ignoring the chill that went down her spine, Emma watched him by the corner of her eyes. "You know I don't give up that easy." She twisted out of his grip.

The pirate captain smirked. "Aye. I know that very well."

"Good." The princess smirked back, jabbing her sword at him, making him block her with his hook and throw her to the ground. Emma hit the deck with an "oof!"

"Give up?" Killian leaned over her with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Emma raised her brow playfully before kneeing him in the crotch as gently as she could.

Spite that, Killian groaned in pain and fell on her side. "Bloody hell…"

Smirking, Emma straddled him and placed her sword at his throat, her voice soft. "Had enough, pirate?" Killian's blue eyes were amused at her position above him, staring at her with a sly smile. Noticing it, Emma leaned the tip of her sword more into his skin. "Well, Captain?"

"Aye, lass. I had enough. For now." He offered her a wink.

The redness on Emma cheeks grew brighter as she stood up and helped him up from the ground.

"Well, lads. Apparently I got bested." The Captain laughed alongside with his crew, hearing the cheers for Emma.

The princess looked at the pirate, realizing that he was still holding her hand, the soreness now gone.

Noticing it too, Killian knew it was her injured hand. Softly, he brought her knuckles to his lips and kissed them lightly. "Happy Birthday, Emma." He whispered, staring into her eyes.

Feeling confused and unsure, Emma felt his rough hand let go of hers gently and with a last nod to her, Killian stepped away.

"I don't think anyone had ever bested him, M'lady." Smee said, seeing her amazed by Killian's actions as both watched him go below deck. "C'mon, you should rest."

Nodding, considering the day's events, Emma returned to her cabin.

...

**Ps: Review, please? **


	15. Chapter 15

_First: Thank you for all the reviews, favourites and follows._

_Second: As you will see, the name for this chapter has a special meaning. And it's always good for a dance. ;)_

_Now, enjoy this chapter while we wait for tonight episode. _

Chapter 14 – Give Me Love

-Hours Later, Evening-

When a knock to Emma's door was heard, she was hopefully expecting it would be Killian that was going to open it. But then she sighed when the red beanie pirate appeared.

"M'lady?" Smee opened the door with a half smile on his face, like he was happy and shy at the same time. "Would you come to the upper deck?"

Smiling slightly, Emma nodded, asking for a little time. She arranged the dress she had changed into after the swordfight.

"We didn't had much here…" Smee started after Emma joined him and walked beside him to the upper deck. "But we had a few ingredients to make a proper birthday cake." The pirate explained when the pirates stood out of the way and uncovered a small cake with a single candle already lit.

The princess beamed, looking at it and then to each of them, amazed. "You did this for me?"

"Aye, M'lady." Adams smiled, holding the cake in front of her.

"Thank you so much." Emma's smile grew even wider when the pirates started to sing the birthday song to her, making her blush like the true Princess that she was.

When they finished singing and while Smee cut the cake, Emma hugged them all. The last one was for the chubby pirate that wished her good fortune as he gave her the first slice.

As the night went on, some of the pirates started to sing and play music to bright the evening, one or other asking the princess to dance which she obliged, happily. However, there was a sense of nostalgic in her. Killian didn't seemed to be in the mood to appear on deck.

Smiling, Emma twirled at the sound of one particular fast dance, when she bumped against a solid body. Blushing, not looking up. "Oh. I'm sorry, sir."

"No need, love." Killian's voice was soft and low, looking down at her with a smile. He stepped back instantly, thinking she would probably still be hurt with him. "Enjoying their surprise?"

The princess heart skipped at his voice and looked up at him, already a smile spreading on her face and flushed cheeks from the dance. However, when he moved back from her, that same smile faded a little. "I am."

"Good. It was their idea..." Though there was a hint that he had some say in it.

Emma raised a brow at him, forcing a smile. "I'll get you a piece of cake." She stammered, as she walked quickly to where the cake was.

"You don't have to..." Killian started, but Emma was already returning with a plate for him. "Thank you." He smiled quickly. "I'll be in my cabin if you need anything… Enjoy the party." He pointed to the music and some of the pirates jumping and dancing.

Frowning, Emma leaned her head to the side. "You're not staying?"

"Er... I... Can't..." Without looking at her, he pointed to the plate and his hook, like he was embarrassed for the fact that he couldn't eat like the others.

As soon as he said it, Emma took his plate and held it for him.

Killian raised a brow, a small smile tugging on his lips, amazed by her actions. "You don't mind?"

"Not at all." She smiled genuinely at him.

The fearsome pirate Captain actually blushed. "Thank you."

So she wouldn't held the plate for too long, Killian ate the sugary treat quickly, his eyes glacing at her some times. When he finished a smile was on her lips, her eyes on his own lips, making him raise his brow, not understanding.

"You've got some…" She rubbed her lip to try to show him he had icing on his upper lip.

Licking his lip, he noticed a redness creep upon Emma's cheeks, which made him smirk a little.

Clearing her throat after what he had just done, Emma looked straight into his eyes, calming herself. "Stay as long as you like… Killian."

It was his heart turn to skip a beat at her using his name. "As you wish, Princess."

At his familiar words, Emma's hear jumped and her green eyes turned soft. It was like they were just back to the castle and in the middle of a ball.

"C'mon, Captain! Ask the Princess to dance." One of the pirates shouted, as a slow music started to be played. The others immediately cheered the idea.

Looking down, slightly embarrassed, Emma felt a heat rush through her, hoping she wasn't blushing. Suddenly she felt blue eyes on her and a rough hand coming into her view.

"Well, shall we?" Killian asked gently when green eyes met his.

The Princess took the Captain's hand, feeling his rough skin against her soft one while a deep blush creeped her cheeks. She let him lead her to the middle of the deck and to pull her closer as they started to dance.

Not wanting to be vulnerable and upset him, afraid that he didn't her to look at him, Emma watched her feet. However, she could feel his eyes on her.

"I thought princesses danced with their eyes held high." Killian whispered, wanting for her to look at him. When she didn't, he sighed. "I'm sorry." He barely whispered. "I shouldn't have treated you that way or… hurt you."

In response, Emma looked up into his eyes. Blue was watching her intently and she gave a soft sigh. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have been so... hateful."

"You were on your right."

Emma shook her head. "No... You are so much more than a one handed pirate, Killian." She said his name softly.

"But I am one now, Emma." He looked away, hurt showing in his eyes.

Noticing his pain, Emma cupped his cheek. "Killian, look at me." When he finally did, he saw tears in her eyes. "I love you. With or without the hook. And I'm not just saying that to the pirate or the lieutenant. I love both of you. All of you..."

"Emma..."

She stopped him. "Just answer these few questions, Killian." Killian raised a brow, for a brief moment seeing his commanding princess. "Do you love me?"

The pirate nodded. "You know I do. I never stopped loving you."

"Do you want me?"

"Aye."

"Then marry me, Killian." Emma almost pleaded.

At her words, Killian frowned. "I don't want to talk about this. Not now."

Feeling her heart shattering again, Emma looked down, holding tears back.

With a sigh, Killian kept going. "I need to be worthy of you again, Emma. I'm a pirate. You know what your Father does to pirates."

Snapping her head back up, Emma looked like she was about to stomp her foot on the wooden floor like a stubborn child. "I'm not going back to them. I'm staying here. With you."

Sighing, tired, Killian didn't noticed that he was now holding her close, the dance somehow forgotten.

"You can't ask me to go back and marry..." Emma paused for a moment, her eyes widening in realization.

Seeing her face, Killian raised his brow. "Marry…?"

Emma whispered, her voice was shaking with fear of the thought that came into her mind. "The Dark One..."

"What does that damn imp has to do with us?" The pirate groaned, angry.

Pulling away quickly, the princess ran below deck and as soon as she stepped inside her cabin, she found the book she wanted.

"Emma?" Killian had followed her, frowning. He stayed by the door not wanting to disturb her space. Simply watched as she flipped through the pages, muttering the Dark One's name. "What does that Crocodile have do to what happened, Swan?"

Finding the page she wanted, Emma gasped. "Killian, look at this..." Stepping inside, he raised his brow going through the page. "It says that Rumpelstiltskin would do anything for his son..."

"And?" Killian opened his eyes in understanding. "You think that... He was the one that killed my brother?!" Anger rised inside of him. His blood was boiling in his veins. "We always knew that Baelfire fancied you. But this?!"

Emma jumped at the anger in his voice. Her eyes were sad for him, Liam and the crew she's grown to love for the past weeks.

Killian looked at her, furious. Upon seeing her sad and scared, his expression softened, only a harsh breathing was a telltale of the anger that was still roaring inside of him.

Carefully, Emma placed her hand on his, trying to comfort him. Killian watched their hands together. "Did you put the ointment?" And sighed when she looked down, knowing she hadn't. Gently, he made her sit on the bed and grabbed the ointment.

Emma watched him softly.

"If that is true..." Killian continued, his hook brought her hand up and he started to place it gently on her hand. "I have to apologise to your parents..."

Her voice was soft, but intense when Emma spoke. "I'm going to find him."

"No. He killed my brother. He took my hand. He's mine to kill."

Emma locked their eyes. "He killed my best friend's love, he took my happy ending, he nearly killed the man I love, and he forced me to be joined with his son, along with making my own love hate my family." She said angry and low.

After finishing with her hand, Killian cupped her cheek gently. "Mine to kill." He simply said.

"I want to help!"

"I won't let you, Emma."

"Killian, I went through two years of HELL because of what he did!"

"I will lock you in this very cabin, if I have to."

"You will not." The princess spoke, outraged.

"I'm the Captain. I give the orders here, Princess." He simply said.

"And I am your Princess, Captain."

"Pirates have no masters."

The princess frowned. "If you're doing anything that will put you in harm's way, you are to report to me, Killian."

"Why would I do that, Your Highness?"

In response, Emma leaned up on her toes and kissed him gently.

Closing his eyes for a brief moment, Killian let himself feel. Then, he pulled away. "One more reason I have to not say anything. I know how worried you can get."

"Just as you would for me, pirate."

"That's why you're staying here when I'll go find him, princess." Killian gave her a stern look, telling her he was not kidding.

"Then you have to do something for me." Emma bargained.

"There's always something with you, Emma..." He sighed, rubbing his temple. "Why can't you just do what I say?"

"Because…" Emma cleared her throat. "I need to have you. Two years of being lonely and broken, you'd think I would be able to be around you without wanting you completely." The last words were spoken like it was a confession.

"Emma..." He looked into her eyes, feeling the same way but not giving in.

"Please, Killian... I'll never forgive myself if something happens to you and I didn't give you me."

"I... Can't." He turned to leave.

"Killian... Please." Emma's voice faltered.

He turned quickly to her, his jaw tense. "Emma, I spent two years, without you. Thinking, dreaming about that last night, about what our future would have been if none of this had happened." Emma simply watched him sadly. "I turned into a different man. I need... to think. Please, have a good night."

"No."

Killian frowned, confused.

Emma was furious. "You don't get to think. You had two years to think."

"Two years where I decided not to see you again."

"And then after deciding this, you kidnap me?!"

"I couldn't bare the thought of hearing you with another!"

"So you just let me be alone?!" Emma was trembling with anger, her eyes filled with tears.

"Bloody hell, Emma!" Killian punched the wall, angry. "No! But you know how confused I am? How changed I am?! I decided to leave you, to make you think I was dead! And suddenly I hear news of you being engaged and I DIDN'T THINK! I just went for you and took you away! Without thinking on the consequences!"

The cabin began to feel hot and small for their tempers.

"Someone once told me that a man unwilling to fight for what he wants deserves what he gets. Congratulations, Captain Hook. You got what you deserved." Emma stormed out of the cabin, wanting to get some fresh air.

"You think I'm not fighting?!" Killian went after her, grabbing her arm and turning her to him.

Emma was in shock at how fast he grabbed her. His tone turned dark, sending a shiver up her spine. It was fear? Or arousal?

"You think that not having you right here, against this wall, is not on my mind, right now?"

"That wasn't my point…" Her voice trembled.

"Aye, it is. Because I'm fighting, Emma! I was fighting against your father, and now it's the Dark One! And I'm going to fight for what I WANT. Which is you and our happy ending!"

Cutting him off, Emma kissed him with raw emotion. Killian groaned by surprise, immediately kissing her back, pulling her closer to his body.

Moaning as they kissed, both let their feelings finally show, angry for the lost time, love for what they felt. It was furious, rough, with tongue battling and teeth tugging. Killian's body trapped her between him and the wall, letting her feel all of him. Emma didn't stopp to breath, letting all of her frustrations out for the first time in two years, tugging his hair hard.

Forgetting everything he said, knowing he wouldn't be able to stop now, Killian pulled her up on his arms, his lips never leaving hers and took her to his cabin. Emma held onto him, unable to break the raw, passionate, white hot kiss.

Groaning, Killian pressed her to the door of his cabin as he opened it and kicked it shut after they were inside. Emma took that moment to take a breath, knowing there wouldn't be much breathing in the future.

Killian's lips went down her neck, inhaling her scent, tasting her skin, lying her down gently on the bed, his hand everywhere on her body. Emma moaned at his touch, and louder when he started to suck on her pulse point, starting to unlace her corset. Her fingers started to unbutton his vest quickly, purring when he took her bottom dress down her legs. Breathing shakily, her body was already hot for him as she unlaced his breeches hastily.

"Gods, Emma..." Killian hovered over her as they were finally naked.

Emma trembled with need at the feeling of him and pulled him down by his chain around his neck for another kiss. It was a slow one this time and she could sense Killian was letting her feel his own body, hot and hard for her. Wrapping her legs around his waist, Emma pulled him fully on top of her.

Killian groaned, remembering something. "Wait..."

"What?" Emma frowned, breathless. He looked up, right beside her head, to his hook. "Yes, and?" She wanted him to know that she didn't mind him having the hook.

"I can hurt you..."

Gently, Emma took his hook and kissed it, before unlatching his hook, looking into his eyes. She then placed it on his nightstand.

Amazed, Killian kissed her passionately. Both their bodies were now pressed against each other, the previous emotions, rising inside of Killian again, thinking on what he missed all those years.

Full of love and all the the same emotions that he was having, Emma caressed the scar on his cheek to let him know that she always loved him and swore to have no other love.

His thumb traced her jawline softly, his hips slowly bucking against hers.

"Kil…" Emma groaned softly.

"I love it when you say my name..." He whispered on her ear, thrusting into her slowly.

She moaned, digging her fingers on his skin as she arched her back for him. "Killian..." She kissed him lovingly as they started to move together.

In no time, their kiss became passionate, fuelled by their lust of being joined together after so long.

They made love into the night, whispering loving words to one another, kissing, enjoying the way each other moved against one another and they end with a drop, breathing heavy and kissing still.

Even when he released and moaned into her mouth, Killian couldn't stop kissing her and Emma didn't surrender his lips, wanting to stay like that forever, in his arms with his lips on hers.

Slowly, pulling away, he placed feathering kisses down her jaw and neck, hearing her purr his name happily.

Killian stared at her, not pulling away from her arms and warmth, while Emma looked at him tenderly. His thumb keept making patterns on her skin, jaw, neck and shoulder while Emma's thumb stroked his scar.

"I missed you so much..." She finally whispered.

Killian brushed his lips on hers in response. "I missed you, Swan... You don't know how much." Knowing he was crushing her, Killian pulled away from her body, but never truly leaving her lips, kissing her lower lip while she kissed his upper one. And when he tugged softly on her lip and she ran her tongue over his. "Cheeky..."

Emma smirked. "You love it."

"Do I?" He purred.

In response, Emma brushed her lips on his, making him to kiss her fully and passionately. They set up on another making out session, Emma kissing him with equal passion, already feeling ready for him again and grinded her hips on his.

Feeling her, himself stirring back to life, Killian nipped her chin. "Again?"

Blushing, Emma giggled, feeling his hand going down her back to cup her arse, pressing her against him. "If you can handle it, pirate."

"Perhaps you're the one who couldn't handle it, Princess." He smirked.

"Prove it… Captain." She said sensually.

With a groan, Killian kissed her hard, thrusting into her at the same time.

"Gods…" Emma moaned loudly, moving to meet him as they kiss. "Kil..."

Killian tugged her earlobe. "Tell me... Princess." He whispered roughly, when his pace became faster.

"Oh god, Killian!" Her nails digged on his shoulders. "More!"

The pirate in him smirked. "Remember... we're not alone..."

Emma kissed him hard to cut him off, but didn't expect his reaction. Suddenly she was on top and could set up the pace. Slow at first as they kissed, drunk on each other's taste.

"Killian, I love you... so much."

"I love /you/, Emma." He groaned against her lips.

With a smirk, Emma pulled away from his lips, happy tears on her eyes. Then she bit her lip. With her hands placed on his chest, his hand and stump on her hips, she bucked harder and faster, enjoying the moans that spilled from his mouth, praising her movements, how she felt.

With that, she was about to burst. And could feel he was too.

Suddenly, Killian sat up and crushed his lips on hers, and that was their end, both releasing hard with loud moans, their names on the tip of their tongues as their tongues clashed one more time.

Kissing her while they both came down from their high, Killian held her close as he placed her by his side on the bed. Slowly, his hand went up and down her spine, making her shiver happily, coaxing her to sleep.

Smiling happily, Emma snuggled into his chest, tangling their legs together, pressing both bodies close. Her hand found his.

"Sleep..." Killian entwined their fingers.

Watching Emma smiling in her sleep, his eyes went through her face, like he was memorizing her expression. And, minutes later, he followed her to the land of dreams.

...

**Ps: See? Me and CaptainHookSparrow thought it would be a good song for Emma and Killian to dance, hence why I gave this chapter the name of the song. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Reviews, please? :**)


	16. Chapter 16

_First: Thank you for all the reviews, favourites and follows._

_Second: This chapter is posted again for there were some things I wanted to change and there were minor errors._

_Third: Promise, there will be another before the next mid season finale._

**Chapter 15 – Different**

-Next Morning-

Moving around the bed, trying to get away from the light, Emma sighed, feeling sore. Sore like she's never been, not even on her sword or riding lessons. Sore in all the right places. Contentedly, feeling the soft sheets tangle around her legs.

Her hands found Killian spot and that's when her green eyes opened. Still dazed from sleep, she realized she was alone in bed and that a bright day was peeking from the window curtains.

Scanning the room as she sat up, Emma was about to get out of bed when the door opened.

With a smirk, Emma's green eyes went over his body. Killian was wearing his usual leather pants, but it was his half open shirt, no vest on him and hanging loosely around his hips, that she noticed. He looked relaxed, happier, his sea blue eyes bright.

"You're awake." Killian grinned as soon as he saw her sitting on the bed, half naked, with the sheet pooling around her waist, not having a care in the world.

"Morning." Emma beamed, seeing he had brought a tray of food.

Placing the tray on his desk, Killian walked over to her and sat at the edge of the bed. "And here I thought I could sneak back in before you were awake."

"What can I say? I moved to your side and you weren't here." Like the princess she was, Emma pouted cutely. However, upon his heated stare traveling down her body, she pulled the sheets more around her, biting her lip as desire took over her again.

"How are you feeling?" Killian's fingertips went over her bare arm slowly.

"I feel amazing. How about you?" She shivered softly at his touch.

"What do you think, my love?" He couldn't help but to smirk a little, getting a flushed Emma in return.

"Killian!" She squealed, taking his hand.

The pirate kissed her knuckles, looking into her eyes. "Having a beautiful lass in my bed, helps too."

Slowly, sliding her free hand up his chest, around his neck, brushing her lips on his, getting a soft kiss from him in return, Emma started to pull him down over her. "Mmm, Captain... You seem to be in a good mood today." Her voice was pure delight and sensuality.

"You sound so... enticing when you say it like that." Killian purred on her ear as his body hovered over hers.

Emma's fingers slid to his hair, feeling the soft, black strands as she kissed his scar. "I love you, Captain."

"I love you, Princess." The pirate whispered against her lips, kissing her upper lip, groaning softly when Emma started to suck on his lower one.

Killian just let himself get lost in the sensations Emma was giving him. The night before had been amazing as they lost themselves in each others bodies, the touches, the kisses, the bites. His fingers went down her neck, smirking when he saw the small mark he had left. But what he remembered the most was Emma's body. Moving, moving under him, moving on top of him, like the waves on the sea rocking his ship.

"Killian…" He heard her moan his name and he realized what he had done. Thinking of them together was making him hard again and she could feel him pressed against her thigh. It was like last night wasn't enough. And it didn't seem he was the only one feeling that way as her hands pulled his shirt off him and threw it to the floor. "You marked me, pirate."

"Mine." Killian stated possessively, his fingers caressing the small, pink mark, getting a shiver from Emma.

"Mmm… You're proud of that mark. Captain?"

"Aye. Very." Killian purred when Emma kissed his neck. "It shows you belong to someone. To me."

"Like this?" Emma's voice came out soft and sexy, before sucking on his neck.

"Emma..."

Enjoying the sounds he made, Emma slowly wrapped a leg around his waist and bucked her hips into his. The princess bit his skin gently, being the first time she made something as such.

"Siren…" He muttered, turning into a moan when Emma started to suck harder. "Gods... Marking me too?"

The sly princess smirked, her fingertips tracing the red mark. "Who said it's the first?"

Groaning, Killian crushed his lips on hers, kissing her harder and receiving nothing but the same if not more passionately and lustfully.

"Killian… I love you. So much." She panted when they pulled apart to breathe.

"I love you." He finally responded as they lied down together, tangled, stealing kisses and small touches.

"Killian?" Emma looked up at him after a while. "Why couldn't anyone found the Jewel? I mean, it's obvious it didn't get destroyed… And Ariel tried for weeks…"

With a sigh, the pirate looked at his princess. "When I became the Captain, I changed its name. New Captain, new name. That's why Ariel couldn't use her powers to find the ship…"

Emma nodded quietly, laying her head over his chest, her fingertips making patterns on his chest.

Suddenly, Killian took something from his nightstand drawer. "Give me your hand."

At his words, Emma frowned a little and paused her movements, stiling her hand above his chest. His fingers gripped hers softly and her engagement ring slid down her finger.

"You shouldn't have ever taken it off."

"I never will again." She smiled, tearfully.

"Good." Killian kissed her hand, then his ring, his eyes always on hers.

"I'm sorry, Killian... I didn't think…" A stray tear fell down her cheek

"Shhh..." Killian put his finger on her lips. "Emma... please, don't." He cupped her cheek, his thumb cleaning her tear away.

Sniffing, Emma hid her face on his chest. "I just feel bad."

"Nooo..." Killian kissed her lips, over and over. "You had every right to be angry... Furious at me, Emma! You still have the right."

"That never stopped how I felt… what I feel about you, Killian. For as angrier as I was, I never stopped loving you. My heart will always belong to you."

Both met midway. Kissing passionately, hungrily. Suddenly, Emma pulled back with a smirk and started to unlace his breeches, her lips kissing under his navel.

"What are you doing, love?" Killian purred, toeing off his boots.

Quietly, Emma climbed up his body and kissed him sensually, before going down his chest and stomach, placing soft kisses here and there, lingering in some spots, enjoying the sounds he made, the whisper of her name falling from his lips. She was proud of herself for doing that to him. Well, until she disappeared under the covers.

"Emma... what..." Killian breathed, feeling her lips on his tip. He felt her tease his member with her lips and tongue and he couldn't control his movements or sounds. "Emma... love, you don't have to do that..."

Looking up at him, Emma stopped with a curious look on her face. "You don't want me to?"

"I..." The pirate blushed. Not for what she was doing, but for what he had become and for the bad things he had done in those two years away. "I mean... I never expected you to do that..."

The princess looked at him, mischief and seriousness mixed in the dark, lustful green eyes of hers. "Killian, do you want me to?"

"Aye. If that's what you want, love."

"Isn't this what men enjoy?"

Killian raised his brow, bringing her against him. "What we enjoy are beautiful lasses."

Emma blushed, her fingers tracing his lips softly. "Then, tell me, Captain. What do you do to beautiful lasses?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" Emma leaned her head to the side, curious.

"There's only one beautiful lass in my life."

Emma beamed. "Good answer."

"A true one, Princess."

The green eyes suddenly looked down as she played with the charms of his necklace. "I heard you had a wench not long ago. That… you didn't return to the ship until dawn."

Emma's voice was so quiet that Killian almost didn't heard. He sighed, taking her hand. "It was only for show, love."

Frowning, she looked up at him. "What do you mean? For show?"

"I'm a Captain. A pirate one. If not for my crew, for the other pirates I have to show something more than I am, Emma."

"A womanizer. A ruthless pirate." Emma said blandly, narrowing her eyes.

"Aye… Emma, there's things I rather not talk about. That first year was not pretty. You can ask anyone from my crew. I wasn't myself. I changed." There was a hint of hurt in his voice.

Not knowing what to say, Emma was considering the night before, the way he moved, the way he touched her, the way he kissed her and brought her to the brink of pleasure. Over and over again. She blushed, aroused and angry. It was still her Killian, but in a different way. Now she knew why he was different. Why he felt different from their very first time together.

"Look at me..." Killian pleaded. And only when she did, he talked. "You would have hated me."

"I think I need some air." Emma said quietly, pulling away from him, grabbing her pants and shirt.

Killian nodded, letting her get away, knowing that's what she needed.

...

**Ps: Sorry... But all will get fixed. **

**Review, please?**


	17. Chapter 17

_First: Thank you for all the follows and favourites and reviews._

_Second: This will be the only update for this weekend, so enjoy. ;)_

_Third: Mid-season finale!_

**Chapter 16 – Pain and Love**

It had been a day.

A day without her. And now Killian was at the helm. They were sailing through out calm waters, looking for a small port to stop and get some rest.

The pirate's blue eyes found Emma's form by the railing not too far from him. She hadn't spoken a word to him since yesterday morning, even sleept in her own cabin. There was so much he would like to tell her, to confess about those two years he spent away. But he couldn't. What would she say? What would she think of him? Would she hate him? Slap him even?

He had stolen, killed, slept with wenches. But after the haze of all the sadness and betrayal, he had gotten to his senses, and that was the main reason why he ended up kidnapping Emma. He couldn't live without her. He couldn't imagine her with another.

Killian's one hand gripped the wheel tightly, furious at himself. He saw Emma's form slump forward when she leaned over the railing, with a somber expression by the glimpse of her face he could see. He had to talk to her.

Sighing heavily, staring into the horizon, Emma didn't know what to think. At some point she would have to talk with Killian again, but she felt dirty and used and she didn't exactly know why.

The moment she had seen Killian, she knew he was different. His expression was heavier, his blue eyes dark with sadness and pain, the clothes he wore made him more imposing and dangerous, something he had never appeared to her. Just gentle, sly and brave. That was the Killian she knew. And those two years had changed him. Had taken him away from her and for as much appealing and loving he could be, Killian was not the boy she grew up with anymore.

A clearing throat made her jump back to reality and Emma turned to look at the man her mind kept drifting to.

"Apologies." Killian's voice came out soft when he saw her flinch at the sight of him.

"Don't worry about it. It wasn't like you had a grieving fiancée at home or anything." Emma spat at him, turning back to the sea.

Killian frowned, feeling hurt but knowing she was right to talk that way to him.

"Emma, listen to me... I had just lost my brother... My hand... And the man I killed had just said that the king would never let me marry his daughter. I was angry and in pain."

"Did you even consider my feelings about all of this? You could have at least sent a letter." The princess felt him step closer to her.

"If you knew I was alive, you would have come after me and all I wanted was to get away from my pain. I couldn't let you see me like that."

"I could have helped you!" Emma scolded herself for her voice breaking at that moment.

Killian sighed, looking around, seeing some of his men watching them. "Emma, I didn't want to get help. All I wanted was to drink and find a way to get my revenge... I didn't want you to see me like that... You wouldn't have liked me. Loved me."

"But we would have been together!" Emma was angrier now when she turned around to meet his eyes.

"No, we wouldn't!" The pirate huffed. "Not in the way I was. I killed and stole. I was… with other women." Killian saw the hurt in Emma's eyes and clenched his jaw, scolding himself for hurting her that way. "I would have killed your father on sight. And broke your heart in the most despicable way."

"So, you're saying that you will always be that man?!"

"No! What I'm saying is that if I would have gone to find you, we wouldn't be here right now!" His temper was starting to show and Emma stepped back, knowing how he could be, especially now with his emotions simmering just under the surface. But the hurt in his eyes made her heart squeeze in pain for him. "I would have left! And we wouldn't see each other ever again! I would be considered traitor for killing my king! Probably hanged."

"I wouldn't have let you, Killian!" Emma wanted to get closer to him and hug him. Hug him until all the pain went away.

"You don't know that." He huffed. "I could have hurt you. I couldn't bare it if I did…"

"Then you wouldn't have killed my father."

Killian wanted to shake her and make her understand. "I thought he killed my brother. It was not supposed to be him. It was meant to be me, Emma! That sword. My brother got in between." His voice faltered with the pain of the memory.

As in instinct, Emma stepped closer to him and took his hand and hook, looking up at him, softly, like she was reassuring him that it was alright, that he was safe.

Killian looked into her eyes, so soft and bright, sad for him. And all he could think about when Emma pressed her lips to his was that all he desired was to take that sadness away.

Closing his eyes, he kissed her back, feeling her arms sliding around his neck to pull him closer. His hooked arm went around her waist, while his hand cupped her cheek.

"I'm so sorry…" Emma whispered between kisses.

Killian placed his thumb on her lips, silencing her. "Shhh... I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too. Always, Killian."

"Until the end of time."

"Far longer than forever."

At that, Killian lowered his lips on hers and kissed her again. Tenderly and full of love for her.

The pirate and his princess stayed like that for a long time, holding each other, not caring about the men watching them. Little did they know that the men, ruthless pirates, were exchanging secret smiles between them as they stepped away to give them some privacy.

"I won't let you go. Ever again, Killian." Emma replied, shakily, when they pulled back to breathe.

"And I will never leave you again, my love." Killian brushed his nose on hers in a soft way, his thumb caressing the soft dimple on her chin, while a smile slowly returned to his lips.

"Good, pirate." The princess cupped his cheeks tenderly, pressing her lips against his once more.

"Are you hungry?" Killian chuckled quietly, when they pulled apart again at the sound of Emma's stomach roaring softly.

Blushing slightly with a chuckle, Emma nodded. Taking her hand gently, Killian took her down to the mess. Since lunch already had been served, the place was pratically empty.

Watching as she sat on one of the chairs, Emma saw him getting them two plates with stew and two glasses with rum. "Smee is great cook. He made your cake." He explained when he sat down next to her.

Through out lunch, Killian noticed she was quiet. "Are you okay, love?"

"Aye." The princess nodded, her green eyes glancing at him, smiling when she heard the chuckle that Killian gave for her use of pirate slang.

"What would you like to do today?"

Emma shrugged, not wanting to tell him what she really wanted to do. Not after what they had just been through. "Anything."

"Would you like to handle the helm?"

Eagerly, Emma nodded with a smile, finishing her meal quickly.

Quietly, almost without exchanging any words between them, Killian took her hand and went to the helm. "Well, given your stunt the other day, I'm guessing you already know how to sail." He smirked, slightly teasing her.

She smirked back, biting her lip. "You taught me."

Killian winked. "The helm is all yours, then, Princess." Seeing her positioning herself behind the helm, he stepped closer and stood behind her, his hand on hers, his hook on her hip as they steered together.

Some time later, just enjoying each other company, Killian decided to be bolder and looked around. Noticing that no one was watching them, he placed a kiss behind her ear.

"You look beautiful at the helm…" Killian purred on her ear, slightly pressing his chest against her back, feeling her shiver, hearing the intake of breath she gave.

Looking up at him, Emma had an adorable blush on her cheeks and surprised him by kissing under his chin.

The hours went by as they sailed. The two talked and laughed, kissed and groped each other slightly until the first hours of the evening.

"You are very distracting, you know that?" Killian purred against her lips. And Emma just giggled, the helm long forgotten as at some point she had turned around to face him, letting the steering to her pirate. Killian smiled brightly, hearing her and pressed a kiss on her lips, before giving his attention to the helm again.

Always aware of her, Killian felt Emma snuggle into him, feeling her nose nuzzle his neck. He buried his own nose in her hair, inhaling her scent.

"I have to go give orders for the night. Would you stay here?"

"Yes, Captain." Emma smiled softly, letting her hands fall off his body.

Killian nodded, giving her quick kiss after locking the helm in place.

Watching him talk with Smee and a few of other pirates, giving his orders and checking reports, Emma breathed deep, thinking on the last few days. Finally, things seemed to get into place in their lives.

Minutes later, her daydreaming came to an end, when Killian's arms wrapped around her waist. "It will take us 5 weeks to get to your parents kingdom. Given the wind." She nodded slowly, fidgeting with the charms on his necklace. "Hey… it will be okay, love. I will talk to your father." He pulled her chin up so he could meet her eyes.

In response, Emma kissed him, wrapping her arms around the collar of his jacket, holding onto him as Killian kissed her back. "I love you, Killian. So much."

The pirate kissed her in response.

As the kiss turned passionate, knowing they wouldn't handle to step away from each other, Emma dragged him back to his cabin. And her heart leaped, contented, when she heard her love's chuckle following her without question.

...

**Oh. This chapter was written at the sound of Christina Perri "A Thousand Years". Just felt right.**

**Ps: Review, please? **


End file.
